Dating manual by Severus Snape
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Cuando lo tienes solo por una noche, te mueres por tenerlo el resto de ellas y él solo no te lo permite… ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por cumplir tu cometido?... competir contra cientos ellas, solo es tarea para una sabelotodo con determinación.
1. Una nueva chica en la larga

Disclaimer: Todo eso que puedan reconocer es de una rubia y muy rica señora de señoras, británica y muy talentosa… lo demás es de esta simple fan, que intenta hacer un esfuerzo por escribir remotamente bien.

Summary: Cuando lo tienes solo por una noche, te mueres por tenerlo el resto de ellas y él solo no te lo permite… ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por cumplir tu cometido?... competir contra cientos ellas, solo es tarea para una sabelotodo con determinación.

Chicas bueno aquí está este nuevo fic, cuéntenme que les parece hasta ahora…. Aprovecho para pedir mil disculpas por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… empecé este nuevo fic porque la verdad no tengo ideas para los que ya están comenzados… lo siento, hubo como un corto en mi imaginación y además empecé la u, así que bno no tengo cabeza para muchas cosas, pero aquí están mis otras ideas convirtiéndose en realidad… espero les guste y a esa persona que ya sabe quien soy le dedico este fic… Queen of Madness and Drama sos la mas… jaja… chicas a todas gracias por seguir mis fics…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Una nueva chica en la larga lista.<p>

Snape sonrío para sí, viendo la delicadeza con la que sus alumnas preparaban sus pociones, como fruncían el ceño con concentración o como apartaban mechones de cabello de su frente con gesto de fastidio, era hermoso apreciar la belleza en pequeños gestos como ese.

Porque sí, Severus Snape podría no reflejar sensibilidad alguna, pero sabía apreciar la belleza de cualquier mujer (bueno pensándolo mejor, no cualquiera, McGonagall por ejemplo ella … bueno tal vez en mujeres que no hayan sobrepasado el medio siglo de edad) sí, él era un hombre que podía apreciar la belleza en la mirada demente de Bellatrix Lestrange, en la nariz respingada y los labios rosados de Narcissa Malfoy, en el raro comportamiento de la chica Lovegood, en la exquisita antipatía de Pansy Parkinson… bueno en un sinfín de cosas que hacían especiales a cada mujer que se cruzara en su camino.

─Profesor disculpe ─ Granger acababa de interrumpir sus pensamientos, ahora levantaba la mano para que él la dejara preguntar alguna cosa, que seguramente ya sabía.

Bueno tenía que admitir que ese insufrible sabelotodismo de la chica, le encantaba, la hacía destacarse aun más de las otras chicas, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y como trataba de hacerle notar que ahí estaba ella y que estaba llamando por él, aunque fuera para una estúpida pregunta, le gustaba, tal vez mas de lo que debería; claro que ese no era motivo para demostrarlo.

─Granger, cuando uno levanta la mano, lo hace para que le dejen hablar ¿verdad?

─Sí señor.

─Pues entonces ¿para que la levanta, si ya se ha tomado el atrevimiento de abrir la boca con anticipación?, ¿es que acaso ese sabelotodismo suyo, le hace expresar sus ansias por hacerse notar tan desesperadamente?

─Hmm yo solo…─ la joven agachó la cabeza y se encogió en su sitio.

─ bueno ahora no me diga que ha interrumpido toda mi clase, para mirar que tan bien atados trae los cordones.

─yo solo, ya termine con mi poción señor─ Hermione en un gesto de valiente estupidez se levantó, tomó su mochila y le entregó la botella con poción empujándole la mano, para salir apresurada por la puerta. Snape no tuvo tiempo ni de restarle puntos, por su mente solo pasaba una frase, "eres la siguiente en mi lista Granger".

La clase aun no terminaba, todos volvieron a fijar su vista en los calderos y continuaron con la elaboración de sus pociones. Snape se acercó sigilosamente hacia Pansy Parkinson, quien sería la encargada de enterar a Granger de todo… según sus propias reglas la última mujer que estaba con él tenía que convencer a la siguiente.

Severus se agachó sobre el caldero de la joven.

─Hermione Granger─ susurró en su oído, Pansy arqueó una ceja incrédula y asintió levemente, el pocionista le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se irguió nuevamente, haciéndola temblar, mientras miraba si alguien había notado algo, pero claro que no, Snape no es alguien que se deje descubrir.

…

─ ¡Granger! Al fin te encuentro, debí empezar por aquí, la biblioteca, ¿Cómo no? ─ Pansy tomó una silla y la acercó a la mesa de la Gryffindor, ella la miró con incredulidad.

─ ¿Qué demonios quieres Parkinson? ahora no estoy como para tus bromitas ¿vale? vete de aquí, no me agrada tu presencia.

─ ¿Acaso crees que a mí me agrada estar aquí? No, si te he buscado es porque tenía que hacerlo, digamos que me comprometí con alguien, antes de saber que serias tu─ respondió ella restándole importancia.

─¿y quién sería ese alguien? ─ preguntó la castaña con fastidio.

─ ¿Has oído algo de los rumores… de que el murciélago te lleva a volar? ─ preguntó Pansy en un susurro.

─ Claro ¿qué te crees que vivo en otro planeta? Todas las chicas del colegio lo saben… pero eso no es más que un chisme, solo una tonta se creería que él… tu sabes, con sus estudiantes, y que las vuelve locas a todas… bueno digo es que solo hay que verlo. ─ respondió la castaña incrédula.

─ Pues tente de la silla, porque todo es verdad, y eso no es todo, ahora te quiere a ti─ dijo Pansy con seriedad.

─ JaJa que graciosa Pansy…─ la castaña no encontró ningún indicio de mentira en sus palabras…─ ¡Nooo! ¿Hablas en serio?, ¿entonces… tu y … ya? …─ Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos .

─ Sí, y no sabes…─ suspiró la morena─ tienes que aceptar, es tan… mira no me caes bien, lo sabes, pero en serio esta es una oportunidad a la que ninguna chica debería negarse…

─ Pero… es que... es SNAPE, además ¿Cómo va a querer conmigo si me odia?

─¡Pero nada!… te quiere a ti… hagamos algo ve a su despacho hoy en la noche, como si fuera un castigo normal, y ya lo decidirás sobre la marcha. ─ Sin más la serpiente se puso de pie y la dejo sola, con sus pensamientos.

─_¡ay por Merlín! ¡por Merlín! Snape… ¡S-N-A-P-E! … pero él me odia, sí yo solo soy la insoportable sabelotodo, claro que no voy a ir… Hermione Jean Granger, has esperado esto por mucho tiempo y ahora no lo vas a desaprovechar, ¿entendido?... dije que no voy y no voy, ¡no soy muñeca de nadie y ya!... ¡como quieras mujer!_ ─ Hermione cerró el libro de texto con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que llevaba quince minutos leyendo con la mente en otro lugar. Guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila y dejo el lugar porque estaba segura de que no podría concentrarse nuevamente.

Eran la seis con cincuenta y Hermione caminaba por inercia, en una hora y diez minutos tenía que estar el despacho de Snape si no quería desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía con él.

Harry la saludó al sentarse, ella a duras penas le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano. No tenía nada de hambre, así que revolvió la comida hasta que esta desapareció del plato y en su lugar apareció un festín de postres deliciosos, sabía que ÉL la miraba y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, por no levantar la vista y no encontrarse a esos ojos azabaches, profundos como el océano, porque flaquearía seguramente.

─ _Tal vez solo un poco de chocolate. _─ la castaña tomó una copa con pudin de chocolate, y casi al instante esta se desvaneció hasta quedar convertido en un talló delgado de color verde, ahora la chica sostenía una hermosa rosa roja en la mano, una sonrisa se asomó a la comisura de sus labios, y no lo soportó mas, levantó la mirada y lo vio.

Snape la veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero una mirada abrazadora que invitaba a conocer su alma.

En ese mismo instante lo supo, a las ocho en punto se presentaría en el despacho de su profesor.

reviews over here

v  
>v<br>v  
>V<p> 


	2. Pensar con la cabeza fría y sentir

DISCLAIMER: El que ya se saben, todo de JKR nada mío, solo la idea... (Esto es como hacer planas).

Bueno muchachas a petición de todas ustedes aquí me tienen solo una semana después… jaja se que es demasiado tiempo. Pero bueno véanlo por el lado positivo ¡ya actualice!… oigan de haber sabido que este fic tendría tanta acogida lo habría escrito hace casi un año cuando tuve la idea, jajaja, voy a rebuscar material entre mis 168 ideas para fics jaja (sí, las recolecto…) en fin creo que hasta son mas y les traeré nuevos fics…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Pensar con la cabeza fría y sentir con todo lo demás hirviendo.<p>

Hermione se acomodó un bucle tras la oreja en gesto nervioso, respiró profundo y con decisión golpeó en la gruesa puerta de ébano.

─Adelante─ invitó una voz profunda.

La chica entró en una estancia confortable, con sillones de cuero negro y llamas crepitando en una chimenea de mármol negro, nada parecido a lo que ella tenía por el despacho de Snape. El hombre se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones, la invitó a sentarse y así lo hizo ella.

─Le quedó bien disfrazado el despacho, profesor─ soltó la castaña casi sin darse cuenta.

Severus la miró con una ceja alzada. Luego se puso de pie caminó lentamente hacia el sillón donde se encontraba la castaña y apoyó sus manos en cada uno de los lados de la chica.

─Mira Hermione la cosa esta así, yo te estoy ofreciendo la mejor oportunidad de auto superación, que probablemente vas a tener nunca… ─ Hermione se encogió un poco en el sillón a causa de la cercanía, pero pronto su orgullo y valentía Gryffindor salieron a relucir, se irguió nuevamente quedando a unos palmos del rostro del profesor.

─ Mira Severus─ comenzó la chica en tono burlón, él arqueó una ceja─ me parece que estas siendo un poco muy egocéntrico, no eres el centro del mundo, no del mío por lo menos. ─afirmó la castaña, claro que si había fantaseado un poco con él, en algún momento, pero estaba segura de que podría vivir perfectamente tal y como llevaba haciéndolo desde entonces.

─Hermione, no puedes afirmar que no te gusta el chocolate, cuando nunca lo has probado. ─ Los ojos negros taladraban los de color miel.

─No se qué propones, ¿qué me lance a tus brazos como si fuera una… solo porque te dignaste a mandarme un recadito con tu ultima… chica? ¿Cuándo soy consciente de que probablemente soy la chica más odiada con la que lo harías?... porque digámonos la verdad, me odias y llevas siete años demostrándomelo día tras día.

─Primero, yo no te odio; segundo no quiero que te lances a mis brazos, como tú dices, en todo caso solo quiero que disfrutes de estar entre ellos; y tercero, yo pongo las cartas sobre la mesa, si quieres o no apostar, es tu decisión…─ Severus cortó la distancia entre ellos, dejando un centímetro por mucho, entre abrió los labios, dejando que Hermione sintiera su respiración. La castaña podía sentir el aliento del profesor acariciando sus labios, y concentrarse le resultaba imposible, como autómata entreabrió también los suyos. ─ ¿Hermione quisieras…─ comenzó a preguntar sensual.

─ _Que mas da_─ pensó la castaña─ Sí, sí quiero Severus.

─…un poco de vino? ─ Sus palabras se entrecruzaron con las de ella.

Severus sonrió de medio lado, se irguió completamente y fue a buscar la bebida, mientras la castaña enrojecía de vergüenza.

Snape regresó con dos copas de cristal y una botella de vino de elfo.

─Entonces me decías que quieres…─Snape se sentó en el reposabrazos y le sirvió una copa.

─Mmm si, gracias por el vino. ─ Hermione saboreó el dulce sabor, incomoda aun por lo que había pasado.

─Sí, el vino, pero más bien yo me refería a…─ le arrebató la copa de la mano en un movimiento ágil y la puso sobre la mesa de centró, se giró hacia la castaña, se apoyó con un puño en el otro reposabrazos y le arrebató un beso mitad fuerza y mitad gentileza, era la cantidad perfecta de todo.

Hermione le correspondió, le era imposible no hacerlo.

Si él iba a ser igual con todo… estaba segura de que ya no se podría negar a lo inevitable, ya era suya, sin serlo realmente.

─entonces… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? ─susurró Snape contra su boca.

─No lo sé Severus, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, en la imposibilidad de que alguien se niegue después de que la beses de esa forma? … ¡por supuesto que acepto!

─Bien Sta. Granger pues es un trato─ Severus se separó de la chica y extendió su mano derecha para hacer las cosas más solemnes.

─ Okey cerramos el trato, pero me imagino que esto es más indicado que un apretón de manos─ Hermione tomó la mano de Severus, lo haló nuevamente hacia sí, y le plantó un beso que él correspondió.

─ _Granger en realidad no eres para nada lo que reflejas _─pensó Severus mientras la besaba aun más apasionadamente que la vez anterior. ─ Bueno Sta. Ahora vienen las reglas. ─ Severus se separó un poco para verla a los ojos.

─Adelante, me encantan las reglas, son indispensables para regir la sociedad. ─ La chica decía cualquier cosa que le venía a la cabeza, después de ese beso le era imposible coordinar sus ideas.

─Pues a mí me encanta como tú y tus amiguitos se desviven por romper, aquello que dices es indispensable para regir la sociedad. ─ Severus le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

─Buenos pues es que a veces hay que hacer, lo que se tenga que hacer ¿si?─ definitivamente no coordinaba─ _¿qué te pasa mujer? ¡Ya contrólate!_

─Clarísimo… tuviste que hacer lo que tuviste que hacer─ el sarcasmo desbordaba en sus palabras, la joven se sonrojó─ bueno como decíamos las reglas… ahí te van: la primera y más importante, esto… cariño va a ser solo por una noche, todo el tiempo que desees, pero solo una vez. ─le susurró al oído─ segunda, tu escoges la fecha y yo el lugar; ─ Severus le hablaba tan de cerca, que ella solo podía reprimir las ganas de voltearse y plantarle nuevamente un beso─ tercera no se habla de esto, nadie además de las que ya conocen el secreto deben saberlo ¿comprendes? ─ Hermione asentía casi por inercia.

─ Bueno… no sé si lo sabes pero esa regla ya la rompieron, todas las chicas de quinto a séptimo lo saben… y no fui yo ¿eh?, porque siempre es la insoportable sabelotodo ¿no es así?_─ ¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! Como vuelvas a abrir la boca para algo como eso, te dejo calva a punta de cera muggle ¿entendiste?…_ ─ Snape levantó ambas cejas, pero paso por alto el comentario.

─Bueno creo que eso es todo, ─ concluyó Snape─ no sé si ya tengas la fecha, aunque puedes decírmela cuando desees.

─Bien pues este sábado es la salida a Hogsmade, escojo esa.

─ ¿Estás segura? ¿Te perderás la salida?

─Siiii, estoy segura, además si lo hacemos así, voy a poder tenerte para mí todo el día─ Hermione enredó su dedo en la túnica del pocionista. ─y no contemos con el hecho de que puedo ocultarlo fácilmente, a los que van a salir, les diré que me quedo a no sé… ir a la biblioteca, y a los que se quedan les puedo decir que voy a salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo y aclarar ideas… en fin nadie lo notaría. ─dijo la castaña con suficiencia.

─ Pero que intelectual has salido sabelotodo, ¿ir a la biblioteca? ¿Dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas? ¿Acaso no te gustaría tutoría especial de pociones avanzadas?

─_Hmmm eso suena excelente_, no se Severus ¿a caso dudabas que la insoportable sabelotodo de Hogwarts fuera muy… intelectual, como dices?, o ¿es que piensas que todo lo aprendo por osmosis o que viene con las galletitas del té?

─Sta. Granger, dígame ¿cómo esta lo del tono que está usando conmigo?

─ Está de esta manera… ahora mismo para mí, eres Severus, y no volverás a Señor o profesor hasta que pase el sábado y yo obtenga de ti esa tan esperada oportunidad de "auto superación".

─ Pues solo faltan dos días… ¡gracias a Merlín!, porque si antes no podía estar seguro al afirmar que eres una insoportable sabelotodo, ahora puedo jurar sagradamente que no solo eres eso, sino que además eres una leoncita extremadamente caprichosa. En serió, no creo que soportaría más de una semana aguantando tu confiancita.

─Pues déjeme decirle señor murciélago de las mazmorras, que aguantarse sus insultos y sus sarcasmos, resulta ser lo más trabajoso que he hecho en mi vida… así que no siendo mas, nos vemos el sábado donde mejor te parezca, pequeñito y tiernito principito mestizo, ─ le pellizcó la mejilla al mejor estilo de las abuelas y salió presurosa del lugar.

Severus se quedó donde estaba con un sonrisa suave plasmada en el rostro, la incertidumbre apaciblemente agradable que le dejaba el hecho de que Hermione, se hubiera atrevido a decirle todo eso y unos dedos curiosos, deslizándose sobre su mejilla, tratando de no olvidar el contacto suave de la mano de la castaña.

…

Hermione se dirigió directamente a su habitación, como prefecta no la compartía con nadie, así que se puso el pijama, y se sentó en la amplia cornisa de la ventana, tenía que pensar, y mucho… la chica se perdió en recuerdos de lo vivido ese día, unos besos, una rosa, unos ojos profundos, una sonrisa de medio lado, una respiración atrayente y una voz hipnotizante…. No conseguía borrarlo de su mente, definitivamente necesitaba lo que haría el sábado, si no de seguro enloquecería. Unos pequeños golpecitos la sacaron de su ensoñación, una lechuza parda volaba fuera de su ventana, la abrió y dejo pasar al ave, el animal extendió una pata entregándole la nota que llevaba atada en ella.

* * *

><p><em>Es una pena que no soportes mi forma de ser, porque eso es lo que soy, el murciélago amargado<br>y sarcástico de las mazmorras, lo acepto y no hay que nada hacer, pero bien que si soportas mi besos y mejor de lo que me esperaba.  
>Nos vemos en la verja de entrada al colegio, 9:00am en punto.<em>

_Pst: Insoportable leoncita caprichosa y sabelotodo, deberías usar ese lindo y sexy vestido que tienes sobre la cama. No olvides la capa de Potter, la necesitaremos._

* * *

><p>Hermione extrañada fijó su vista en la cama, y allí lo encontró un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata de tirantes cruzados y cintura ceñida que seguro le quedaría a la perfección.<p>

No solo tenía que escapársele a todo el mundo, sino que además tenía que robar la capa de Harry sin que lo notara, y solo tenía dos días para conseguirlo… y aun no entendía como eso le preocupa aun mas, que el hecho de que tendría sexo en esos mismos dos días, con su temible e irresistiblemente sexy profesor de pociones. Definitivamente ya había enloquecido, pero de simple deseo por Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>A todas las chicas que lean este pequeño espacio donde pido REVIEWS… también les pido el favor enorme de que me ayuden a buscar, bueno necesito una chica que este entre 5 y séptimo, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione está en séptimo, que sea introvertida y no sea una Gryffindor! porfa ayúdenme, es importante para el fic y solo se me ha ocurrido una. Plisssssssssss tengan compasión!<p> 


	3. Mi primera Gryffindor, ¡y la última!

DISCLAIMER: El que ya se saben, todo de JKR nada mío, solo la idea... (Esto es como hacer planas).

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Eres mi primera Gryffindor, ¡y voy a ser la última!.<p>

Hermione Salió de la sala común envuelta en un largo abrigo negro, llevaba unas medias negras y unos botines del mismo color, su cabello ondulado, caía a ambos lados de su cara, en dos perfectas cascadas color caramelo.

Caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta del castillo, llegó hasta el vestíbulo sin cruzarse con más de tres personas; las nueve de la mañana era la hora perfecta pera pasar desapercibido, aquellos que habían decidido ir a Hogsmade madrugaban para aprovechar el día al máximo, o en su defecto aquellos que en cambio eran tan perezosos como para madrugar, fácilmente pasaban de largo hasta media mañana (entre estos se encontraban Harry y Ronald, que por supuesto pensaban que ella se quedaría en el colegio, más específicamente, en la biblioteca y que por ningún motivo se iban a acercar hasta ese lugar ) y aquellos que se resistían a la idea de la salida escolar, se la pasaban en las salas comunes o en la biblioteca, porque estaban tan atrasados con los trabajos y tareas, que ni siquiera se acordaban que tenían que comer para sobrevivir.

La chica se encogió dentro del abrigo, el frio le caló los huesos tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del castillo, llegó en cuestión de dos o tres minutos a la verja del colegio, el lugar estaba desierto, se detuvo y pensando que Snape se había tardado, se giró para esperarlo y ver cuando se acercara.

─mmm vienes de negro, es deliciosamente impresionante─ Severus la abrazó por la espalda y la llevó hacia unos árboles, mientras le susurraba al oído. La castaña dio un respingo y luego giró entre sus brazos.

─no exactamente─ la joven abrió el abrigo ligeramente, dejando entrever su vestido escarlata por la parte del escote, era realmente escotado─ y bien ¿a dónde vamos? ─la castaña había intentado imaginar a donde la llevaría, pero no había conseguido nada mejor a una habitación alquilada en las tres escobas, sinceramente esperaba que su profesor fuera un poco más original que ella, tampoco quería que su primera y única vez con él fuera en un hotelucho de mala muerte.

─Eso, pequeña, es una sorpresa, aunque hay un problema─ Hermione lo instó a continuar─ no te gusta volar ¿verdad? ─ la chica negó con la cabeza─ pues entonces agárrate fuerte. ─ Severus la abrazó aun más estrechamente, ella enterró la cara en el pecho del pocionista, sintió una sensación parecida a la de una aparición, apretó los ojos y se aferró a la túnica de Severus con fuerza, ─confía en mi Hermione, abre los ojos.

La chica obedeció a regañadientes, y tan pronto como abrió los ojos el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, no era más que una mancha negra y borrosa, volaban en espiral hacia el cielo, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Era el hechizo que habían utilizado los mortífago para transportarse, y ahora volando en brazos de su profesor, tuvo que admitir la fascinación que la técnica siempre le había despertado.

─ Se lo que dicen las muchachitas del colegio sobre mí, "el murciélago te lleva a volar" y pienso que es hora de que disfrutes de ello ¿confías en mi? ─preguntó el hombre mientras hacía que se elevaran más y mas en el aire.

─en teoría ─ la chica susurró.

─pues bien, es hora de que te acostumbres a volar con el murciélago de las mazmorras, porque durante todo el día, te voy a llevar al cielo. ─ al instante dejaron de ganar altura, era como una avioneta que detiene las aspas y los motores en pleno vuelo, ahora caían en picada, directo hacia el lago que rodeaba las montañas rocosas, en donde se encontraba Hogwarts, Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse a gritar, en cambio enterró sus uñas lo mas hondo que sus fuerzas le permitían en el pecho del pocionista, que aun la abrazaba.

No cerró los ojos, sus instintos se lo impedían, esos instintos que la habían llevado a sobrevivir a la guerra, ahora le decían que lo peor y más estúpido que podía hacer era cerrarlos, y tenían razón.

Morir sin saber qué es lo que te ha matado, no es una buena forma de hacerlo… no a su parecer por lo menos. Y a demás si esa era su hora, agradecía, que le llegaría en brazos de ese hombre, inigualable, valeroso, inteligente y divino, no tenía claro que la llevaba a considerar a Severus Snape, un hombre divino, tal vez la adrenalina o yo que se "la muerte próxima", pero en ese momento no hubiera deseado morir en brazos de alguien más.

Ya se encontraban a tan solo un metro sobre el agua, y Severus emprendió el vuelo nuevamente al paralelo con la superficie, ya Hermione no presionaba sus uñas en el pecho del hombre, más bien disfrutaba del contacto y la cercanía que tenia con él, Severus quedó de espaldas con el agua, la chica sobre su pecho, solo lo miraba a los ojos, deseó leerle la mente, saber que pensaba de todo aquello, pero no quería irrumpir en su privacidad, ella seguro se daría cuenta y no quería enfadarla.

─¿qué estas pensando Hermione? ─se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella no respondió_, ¿qué podía decirle?: ¿que era un maldito bastardo que casi la mata, pero que es tan valiente, inteligente y divino, que la verdad no le habría importado morir entre sus brazos?_ ─ nada.

Snape giró sobre sí mismo, dejándola a ella por debajo de su cuerpo. ─ eso no es verdad.

─ ¿y cómo puedes saberlo? ─preguntó la chica.

─porque cuando una mujer dice nada, generalmente quiere decir algo, porque no pienso que seas una mujer que se conforme con pensar en nada, y porque sé, que si no quieres que sepa que piensas en algo, es porque seguramente no quieres que sepa en lo que realmente estas pensando.

Hermione se ruborizó, y se dio cuenta que en realidad de nada le serviría mentir a su profesor, finalmente lo sabría; _si definitivamente las mentiras se quedan para Ron y nadie más (no es tan inteligente como para notarlo) _─ tienes razón, la verdad no te lo quiero decir. Ni lo voy a hacer tampoco.

─ Ya lo veremos─ Snape aceleró en dirección a las montañas rocosas.

─ ¿Qué haces? Matarnos no me hará hablar─ Hermione veía como se acercaban peligrosamente a las rocas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

─ ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué tal esto? ─ Snape acortó distancias y la beso apasionadamente, sin detenerse aun, en dirección a las rocas.

─un be-so tam-po-co mm ser-vi-ra de mmmu-cho ─ Severus a duras penas la dejaba respirar, ya estaban por golpear las rocas, cuando Severus alzó la vista y comenzó a ascender, segundos después, ambos se encontraban sobre una superficie firme, era una cueva escondida entre las montañas, con una vista espectacular, a la parte del lago que no se podía ver desde Hogwarts. Un bosque precioso más allá del agua, que en ese lugar se tornaba cristalina, a pesar de formar parte del lago negro; era un bosque despejado, precioso, el bosque tenebroso se quedaba corto ante el.

─yo no estaba hablando del beso Hermione. Hablaba mas de esto, Severus le quito el abrigo a la joven, ella solo se dejo hacer viéndolo hipnotizada, el pocionista agito su varita y encendió lo que era una rustica chimenea de piedra, en el centro del lugar había una enorme cama de piedra tallada, cada detalle del lugar era impresionante y pero a la vez muy sencillo, la decoración del lugar era completamente natural.

Severus la tomó por la cintura y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, la chica se aferró a él mientras lo besaba frenéticamente, él caminó hasta detenerse frente a la cama y se inclinó en ella hasta que ambos estaban sobre la suave superficie, ella estaba prisionera entre su cuerpo y el colchón, Severus buscó a tientas el cierre del vestido y lo soltó, aun besándola, desató las tiras cruzadas al nivel de su nuca, luego se separo de ella y descendió hasta quedar al nivel de sus pies, tomo uno de ellos y beso su tobillo, por encima del borde del botín, le quito uno a uno los zapatos, beso una de sus piernas hasta llegar a las caderas, empezó a deslizar las pantimedias lentamente y a medida que estas bajaban un centímetro el besaba un pedacito de piel de la pierna de la chica.

Hermione yacía ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados y completamente entregada a las sensaciones que las caricias de Severus le provocaban, él, terminó con su tarea y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, deslizó el vestido sobre su cabeza, dejándola tan solo con sus diminutas bragas.

─ creo que estoy en desventaja profesor─ la chica interrumpió─ venga acá que ahora le toca a usted.

─ tsk tsk tsk no Sta. Lo siento pero aquí vinimos a complacerla a usted, no a mí. ─él tomó sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, entonces comenzó a besar su cuello.

─ ¿y que si le digo que me complacería darle placer señor?

─Si tú me dijeras que disfrutas dándome placer a mí, te diría que soy tu esclavo por todo este día y toda la noche si quisieras─ una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Hermione y fue casi palpable, era visible en su rostro─ pero… como sé que no es así pues…─ Severus volvió a perderse en el cuello de la chica.

no es justo, yo debería tener el derecho de desnudarte, Severus. ─ la replicó leona.

─ Si lo que quieres es verme desnudo, solo pídelo cariño─ Severus tomó la varita y desapareció su ropa por completo, ─ ¿qué opinas? ─ El pocionista se puso de pie en el colchón, cada uno de sus pies a un costado de los pies de la chica, con los brazos abiertos, como diciendo observa lo que es tuyo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, ─ emm y-yo no q-quería… ash… es muy tentador─ se rindió. ─ vamos ven aquí y continua lo que ya empezaste─ Severus sonrió de medio lado y obedeció.

Severus se deshizo de la ultima prenda de la castaña y se lanzó a degustar uno a uno sus cremosos pechos.

El placer es como el éxtasis, no importa cuánto tomes, siempre vas a desear un poco más.

Hermione gemía presa de la pasión, Severus la penetró gentil pero a la vez fuertemente, fue como en su primer beso, un millar de sensaciones encontradas, una mezcla perfecta de lo que esperaba encontrar y lo que era una sorpresa espectacular, fue como dejar rodar un copo de nieve por la ladera de una montaña, con cada embestida crecía su tamaño y aun así Hermione era plenamente consciente de que jamás seria suficientemente grande.

Sus caderas chocaban rítmicamente, sus cuerpos se acompasaban el uno con el otro, sus bocas eran una sola, sus respiraciones agitadas eran la muestra de que entregaban todo de sí con cada segundo que pasaba.

Severus giró sobre su espalda, ahora Hermione llevaba el ritmo, ella marcaba el compás de esa danza que compartían, allí sobre las caderas del hombre, con las manos en su pecho, era ella quien mandaba, ella sentía que podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, ella había encontrado su verdad, ya no era la misma niñita jugando a salvar al mundo, ahora era la mujer con determinación que lo lograría. El ritmo aceleraba, ella ya no era casi dueña de si misma, los gritos y gemidos inundaban el lugar, él a pesar de estar bajo ella la envistió con todo lo que le quedaba de energía, se vino en su interior, llenándola de su esencia.

Hombre y mujer cayeron exhaustos, ella sobre su pecho, la chica ahora era un manojo tembloroso y delirante. Había muerto y vuelto a revivir, había llegado al cielo y regresado de él.

Se quedaron así abrazados unos instantes, hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio:

─ Sabes una cosa? Eres mi primera Gryffindor─ soltó el pocionista.

─ ¡y la única!, ─ había un rastro de celos en sus palabra, pero pronto corrigió su error─ es que… eres Severus Snape, es lo que se espera de ti, la verdad, aun no entiendo cómo es que me escogiste a mí.

─ eres perfecta, ¿por qué no lo habría hecho?

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas aquí les pido perdón por la tardanza, espero que valga la pena, que les haya gustado el cap, el lemmon, tengo que admitir que fue bn difícil de escribir, no se, llevo casi día y medio amoldando ideas, y trayendo este cap a la luz, casi a base de golpes; la inspiración, esta que se cobra comisión, jaja…. En fin en cuanto a las chicas de las cuales pedí nombres e ideas, bueno ps escogí a Luna o a alguna de las hermanas Greengrass, no se la idea original era con Millicent B, pero la verdad la idea de hacer que Severus intente conquistarla , no me agrada nada, estoy que me decido por luna, que opinan ¿Luna, Astoria o Daphne? Se queda la que mas votos tenga jaja…<p>

Reviews….


	4. perfección utópica

Disclaimer: todo de JKR y nada mío solo la idea.

Bueno chicas son las 2:09 de la mañana, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, sé que no he respondido reviews pero prometo ponerme a eso mañana, bueno hoy después de dormir unas cuantas horas… respecto a lo de la chica introvertida aquella, se que todas votaron en contra de luna, pero hablando del tema con una amiga me imagine la escena completa, y en serio necesito que sea ella, a Daphne no la elegí principalmente porque no conozco su personalidad, en realidad no conozco nada de ella, solo que es la hermana de Astoria, que a su vez es la futura esposa de Draco, y pues a Astoria … con ella me pasa casi lo mismo, no se nada de nada y además solo me la puedo imaginar con Draco, en la ultima escena de las reliquias… espero que no se disgusten por eso en todo caso.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: perfección utópica.<p>

En el capitulo anterior:

_Se quedaron así abrazados unos instantes, hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio:_

─ _Sabes una cosa? Eres mi primera Gryffindor__─ soltó el pocionista._

─ _y la única!, __─ había un rastro de celos en sus palabras, pero pronto corrigió su error─ es que… eres Severus Snape, es lo que se espera de ti,__ la verdad, aun no entiendo cómo es que me escogiste a mí._

─ _eres perfecta, ¿por qué no lo habría hecho?_

…

─La perfección es utópica Severus.

─Tienes razón, la perfección es difícil de alcanzar, pero no es imposible hacerlo. Y si acaso tú no lo has hecho ya, estas demasiado cerca de lograrlo.

─Yo no soy perfecta, más bien pienso que estoy estropeada o algo por el estilo, en todo caso, depende de quién y de con que perspectiva lo mire. Además, tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirlo, para ti no soy más que la insufrible sabelotodo. ¿Qué hay más imperfecto, que una chica que pretende saberlo todo, y que además solo se escuda en teoría, libros e historia? _─ S_everus solo la miraba con los ojos a medio cerrar, con una mirada penetrante que buscaba escudriñar en su alma

_¿Es que nunca va a dejar de relacionarme con ese insulto? ─_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que pienso que tu inteligencia prodigiosa, es un defecto y no una virtud? ¿Crees que preferiría que fueras otra muchachita tonta y descerebrada del montón? Tu inteligencia te hace sobresalir de las demás, te hace ser lo que eres, una heroína, te hace superior, te hace estar aun más cerca de la perfección. No deberías menospreciarla.

Hermione se apartó del pecho de Severus, tomó su ropa interior, y se la puso, luego se puso la camisa de Severus y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva.

─ ¿Cómo es que me trajiste aquí? ¿Vienes con todas a este lugar? ─ en realidad no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar, más bien preferiría creer que era la única que había pisado ese lugar, pero había que ser realistas, la cantidad de mujeres con las que seguramente había estado Severus, no podía garantizar exclusividad y en serio quería asegurarse de aquello, quería que de una buena vez quedara constatada, la pequeña importancia que ella marcaría en la vida de su profesor, lo necesitaba para borrar cualquier rastro de falsas ilusiones, para que aquello que estaban viviendo pasara de ser una luz de neón que brillaría eternamente a una llama de vela que se extinguiría en cuestión de horas.

─ _tal vez logré olvidarlo _de una vez─ de hecho eres la única que lo ha visto. ─ _ó tal vez no._

Era como si el destino se confabulara en su contra, recordándole que no siempre se consigue lo que se desea.

Estas ahí, poniendo tus esperanzas en perder las esperanzas─ _que ironía_─ y al minuto siguiente entiendes que en realidad, no puedes perderlas porque son lo único que te queda.

Después de una guerra, de vivir muerte, soledad y destrucción, lo único que esperas de la vida (cuando entiendes que todos han muerto y tu sigues aquí), es algo por lo que seguir viviendo, y seis meses, dos días y no se cuantas horas después, notas que están viviendo sin tener nada porque hacerlo; cuando las cosas están de esa manera, cuando te hundes mas y mas profundo en un abismo sin sentido, te aferras a cualquier mano extendida que pueda sacarte de él. Lo irónico es que esa mano pertenezca justo a Severus Snape, tal vez la persona en toda la faz de la tierra, que ha estado viviendo durante más tiempo, sin hacerlo por algo que realmente le importe.

─ Pero ¿como es que…? Bueno yo… supongamos que soy "la primera" como dices…lo que en realidad quiero saber es ¿Por qué lo soy?

─ Te gusta el paisaje─ no era un pregunta ─ es como tú, libertad, belleza, grandeza… perfección-─ su voz era un susurro. ─ eres muy diferente a todas las demás. Merecías algo especial. ─_ok… definitivamente olvidarlo ya no era una opción, _(a estas alturas ya pensaba que conquistar a Snape sería más muchísimo más sencillo) como si el simple hecho de juntar: "conquistar" y "Snape" en la misma frase, no fuera de por sí, ya demasiado.

─Es hermoso─ Hermione observaba el paisaje desde el punto alto en el que se encontraban. Decidió que ya no estaría amargándose el momento, a disfrutar cuando la llamaban a disfrutar y a sufrir pues cuando… ya no hubiera mas remedio. Ya después resolvería, ese pequeño gran problema en el que se le había convertido Severus Snape.

─Concuerdo con eso, la vista desde aquí es por decir menos… tentadora. – Severus observa a Hermione, que se había recargado con los codos sobre una piedra y estaba inclinada hacía adelante (postura que dejaba poco a la imaginación), claro que la imaginación ya no tenia velas en el asunto; ya ambos se conocían por completo. La chica se ruborizó al ver de qué hablaba Severus.

Se irguió de inmediato, pero luego una sonrisa pícara se posó en su rostro y entonces, se giro lentamente.

─ ¿Y qué tal la vista desde acá profesor? –desabotono los botones de la camisa y la dejo rodar por sus hombros hasta el suelo. ─ Como decía… _"a saciar el hambre, mientras aun haya comida con la cual hacerlo"_.

─ Déjame ver, ¿qué tal si te acercas un poco y vemos como es aquello de la vista a cortas distancias? ─ la castaña negó con la cabeza, con un gesto casi infantil; el contraste de su semi-desnudes con su actitud de chiquilla malcriada, era digno de admirar. Severus sonrío de medio lado, estaba recostado con ambas manos tras la cabeza y una delgada sabana cubriendo lo estrictamente necesario ─ entonces dices ¿que no te vas a acercar? ─ Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez en vez del puchero tenia una leve sonrisa en la boca─ bueno eso puede arreglarse.

Severus se puso de pie dejando a plena vista su virilidad, el acto de la chica malcriada estaba haciendo efecto con bastante rapidez, Hermione no se contentó solo con eso sino que además lo llamó con el dedo índice incitándolo a acercarse.

─Hmm veamos, ─ dijo Severus rodeándola, caminando cual felino al asecho. ─ Sí, la vista es muy prometedora lo admito, ─ solo la observaba, la chica rogaba por algo de contacto, mientras yacía ruborizada en medio del circulo imaginario por el que se movía el hombre. ─ ¿sabes que es lo que ocurre, leoncita? ─ inquirió deteniéndose a la espalda de la chica─ que las serpientes como yo…─ se fue acercando sigilosamente a la castaña─…no nacimos para conformarnos con la mirada, nosotros atacamos,…─ Severus ya estaba completamente pegado a la espalda de la chica, susurrando en su oído─…directo a la yugular─ se posiciono en su cuello, luego le dio un pequeño mordisco, que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

─ D-directo a la yugular─ repitió la chica abandonada a las sensaciones.

─ venga a acá jovencita─ el hombre tomó ambas manos de la castaña, en su mano izquierda y las puso al nivel de la cadera izquierda de la chica, aprisionadas. ─ ha sido una Sta. Muy mala, mira que rechazar aquella suave y cómoda cama, no te va a salir gratis.

─ ¿Ah no? ¿Piensa castigarme profesor? ─ la chica casi ronroneó las palabras─ se lo pongo mas fácil profesor, puede hacer conmigo lo que le venga en gana.

─ no necesitaba su autorización Granger, soy perfectamente capaz de reprenderla por mis métodos Sta.

─ Y no me queda la menor duda, créame.

Severus delineó el contorno de los senos de la chica con su mano libre, era apenas un roce que hacia erizar la piel de la castaña al su paso. Luego deslizó su mano por el costado derecho de la joven hasta posarse en la cadera, allí y llegando a su objetivo, enredó en sus dedos la delgada tira que era su ropa interior y de un pequeño y seco tirón la rompió haciendo que esta cayera deslizándose por sus piernas, directo al piso.

Giró a la castaña haciéndola queda contra su pecho, la levantó del suelo, tal cual lo había hecho minutos antes y puso cada una de sus piernas en sus caderas, la chica nuevamente se aferró a él, besándolo apasionadamente, Severus aun sostenía ambas manos de la chica, caminó con la mujer aferrada a su cuerpo y le hizo recostarse contra una fría pero liza roca en la pared de la cueva. Ella casi ni sintió la gélida superficie, todos sus sentidos se concentraban en el hombre frente a ella, que al parecer estaba a punto de cogérsela brutalmente contra la pared y no se equivocaba, tan pronto como el peso de la chica se aliviano un poco por la ayuda de la pared, el pocionista la penetró de una sola estocada.

Su espalda chocaba intensa y repetidamente contra la dura superficie, pero eso no importaba, la verdad nada mas importaba. Esa manera salvaje como la tenía Severus era lo mas maravilloso que hubiera sentido jamás, a pesar de parecer opresiva, sobretodo porque ahora sus muñecas estaban amarradas y pegadas a la pared sobre su cabeza, con magia, era de lo más liberadora, un experiencia única en realidad, se sentía libre al fin, de tanto prejuicio, de tanta moral y de tantas normas. Ahora sabía cuantas oportunidades había arruinado, por el simple hecho de pensar demasiado las cosas.

Severus besaba su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con el resto de su cuerpo. Repetidas embestidas brutales, cada vez a mayor velocidad, era pasional, frenético y brutal, y aun así no era solo sexo, para ella era una conexión especial, era una especie de danza descontrolada, pero armónica.

Agotados terminaron descansando en una alfombra que hicieron aparecer, aun abrazados muy juntos, eran una extensión del otro. Se quedaron dormidos y despertaron hacia el atardecer.

El sol se ocultaba entre los arboles, tiñendo el cielo y su reflejo en el lago de un color naranja precioso que iluminaba la cueva por completo.

Hermione se puso la camisa de Severus que ya había usado antes, se sentó sobre la alfombra abrazando sus rodillas y observando el atardecer, él se incorporo ya apoyado en los codos la observó. Era realmente hermosa.

─ ¿Y bien? Prometí ser tuyo por todo el día y la noche, ahora ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Siempre podemos…

─ ¿qué tal si me hablas de ti? ─ preguntó Hermione, en serio le encantaría conocer lo que significaba ser Severus Snape, no podía ser solo un bastardo con mal carácter por el día, y dios del sexo por las noches, tenia que haber algo mas algo que nadie conociera sobre él, y no supo en que momento fue, pero de propuso encontrar ese algo.

─ ¿hablar? ─ preguntó Severus confundido.

─Sí, hablar, no sé que te parece raro, lo hace la gente.

─ no es solo que… no importa.

─ Es solo que nunca ninguna de ellas, te había pedido que hablaras con ellas ¿verdad?

─ Exacto, es como si… esta bien hablemos ¿Qué quieres saber? ─ pregunto él.

─ ¿Por qué lo haces? Me refiero a que… no me malinterpretes, pero ayudas a las mujeres, como decías… es como una terapia de auto-superación, pero ¿qué ganas tú con eso?

─ No es como ganar algo o no, pienso que cada mujer tiene algo hermoso que se puede rescatar en su interior, y de algún modo creo que es mi deber para con ellas ayudarlas a hacerlo.

─ déjame ver si lo entiendo, Severus Snape, se siente responsable de ayudar a cada mujer con la que se cruza; ─ comenzó la castaña─ creo de verdad, que el que necesita una terapia de auto-Superación eres tú, tienes una manía por responsabilizarte de todo y de todos, cuando deberías velar por ti.

─tampoco hasta el punto de tener una manía… bueno tal vez tengas razón pero, en todo caso…

─ En todo caso, seguirás haciéndolo. Mira no lo tomes a mal, pero lo que yo veo es que todas te toman como un pedazo de carne, un juguete sexual que "cambia sus vidas", pero… dime la verdad ¿alguna vez alguna de ellas te lo agradeció?, y no hablo de devolverte el favor, tu sabes, ¿alguna realmente te dio las gracias?¿te dijo lo mucho que había significado para ellas?

─Mmm y ¿Qué hay de ti Hermione? ¿Que le gusta hacer a la sabelotodo de Hogwarts? Y no te vayas a ofender, que ya sabes que pienso, que ser sabelotodo es una virtud.

─ Hmm entiendo, nada Severus, lo mismo que a todas las sabelotodo del planeta, leer, estudiar, en fin no es algo muy interesante que contar.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y por las nueve de la noche ya no habían mas palabras que decir, solo se miraban, Hermione seguía enojada con él, porque él se había rehusado a contestar preguntas personales, o que tuvieran que ver con demostrar sus sentimientos, en cambio por cada respuesta que no le daba, la besaba y le decía un cumplido, y a pesar de esto la rabia de Hermione seguía creciendo, aunque un poco neutralizada por, las caricias del hombre. Terminaron mirándose a la luz de la chimenea.

Por la madrugada, llegó el momento de partir, no decían palabra desde la noche anterior, él le extendió una mano y ella la tomó, él la atrajo asía sí y mirándola a los ojos emprendió el vuelo, llegaron hasta la verja del colegió, y la chica introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su gabán, de el extrajo un extraño pañuelo, era la capa de invisibilidad reducida, el la veía simplemente sin decir palabra.

─Supongo, que aquí empezó todo y aquí termina─ Hermione le extendió la mano para estrecharla con él.

─Sí, supongo. ─Severus le tomó la mano y ella lo haló para besar su mejilla.

─ Es lo mas especial que me haya pasado nunca, muchas gracias, Severus.

Lo soltó y se puso la capa ya de vuelta a su tamaño original, camino de regreso al castillo, de regreso a su vida habitual. Aunque ya no creía que podría hacerla regresar a la normalidad.

Severus se quedo ahí unos minutos, pensando en como un agradecimiento odia cambiarlo todo, y sintiendo el tacto de los labios de la chica aun sobre su mejilla.


	5. Orgullo Gryffindor

DISCLAIMER: El que ya se saben, todo de JKR nada mío, solo la idea... (Esto es como hacer planas). O hacer trampa al escribirlas XD copy/paste

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que siguen la historia sin hacelo, ojala se animen. :D

HOPE U LIKE IT!

Oooooooooo

Chapter 5:Orgullo Gryffindor

─ _¡lo arruinaste! ¡Lo arruinaste!_─ no paraba de repetirse la castaña, no podía evitar culparse por el hecho de que Severus se hubiera puesto a la defensiva, ella había arruinado el momento, en su afán por entender de algún modo, todo aquello. ─_ ¡serás idiota Granger! _

Caminaba hacia el gran comedor, era lunes por la mañana, y el día anterior la verdad había sido del asco; no paraba de culparse, ni de verse a sí misma yendo hacia las mazmorras a disculparse, cuando en realidad, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Estaba deprimida, estresada, enojada… toda ella era un volcán a punto de estallar.

─ _¡Creía que esa experiencia me iba a ayudar! ¡Pero vaya que estaba equivocada!, y ¡de qué manera!─_ Hermione bajaba por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo─ ¡_maldita cadena sexual!, ¡maldita Pansy y sus recomendaciones!, ¡malditas sean todas ellas! y ¡maldito sea Snape! _

─ ¿Qué nunca se fija por dónde camina Lovegood? ─ La castaña levantó la vista del libro que aparentaba leer, la verdad no sabía qué diablos decía el texto y en realidad tampoco es que le importara, menos después de oír su voz, ─_Sí, era su voz, ¡ERA SU VOZ!- y ¿ahora te emocionas, ¡acabas de maldecirlo!...- bueno pero es que… esta taaan cerca…- pero nada, sigue caminando y sobre todo… no voltees a verlo _─ la castaña no se movió de sonde estaba, en cambio alzó la vista, y la posó en el pocionista. ─ _¡Te lo dije! _─resonó una vocecita en su cabeza.

─ Lo siento señor, es que… yo no… lo siento─ Luna se agacho a recoger sus cosas, que habían terminado regadas por el suelo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior.

Ahí estaba él junto con Luna. Luna con sus estúpidos aretes de rábano, ─ ¿_y eso qué? a ella le gustan_─ Luna con la mitad del cabello tras la oreja─ _siempre lo ha llevado de esa forma_─ Luna acurrucada de una manera que no debería revelar tanto─ _¿revelar tanto? Si a duras penas se le ven las rodillas_ ─ Luna con su maldito cabello dorado, brillando a la luz del sol. ─ _y ella ¿Qué culpa tiene de eso? _─ Luna con sus "gafas mágicas de 3D" colgando de la solapa de su sweater─ (…) ─ Luna con sus ojos azul celeste, viéndolo de una manera poco convencional─ _solo lo está mirando, ¡ya supéralo mujer!, seguro ella solo se está disculpando con él por haberlo empujado. _─Sí, tienes razón, la verdad ¿Qué va a querer Snape con Luna?... ¡ey! Espera ¿qué demonios está haciendo él ahora?

─Bueno Lovegood, no paso nada─ Severus se agachó para terminar de recoger los libros de la chica, ─ aquí tiene.

La rubia tomó los libros que le tendía el pocionista y sin decir palabra, salió dando saltitos hacia las escaleras.

─ Hola Herms─ la chica sacudió una mano efusivamente.

─ Hola luna─ respondió ella secamente.

─ Anoche un nargle robó mi tarea de encantamientos─ comentó Luna, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano.

─si claro, claro, los nargles o lo que sea, sabes algo Luna ahora no puedo hablar contigo.

─Está bien─ sonrió la rubia─ pero si es por… no te preocupes, no me interesa. ─_no le interesa ¿Qué? ¿Él? Porque demonios nunca habla claro_─ Adiós Herms.

La castaña no respondió solo siguió con su camino, haciendo como que volvía a leer su libro.

─Granger la espero en mi despacho después de clase─ ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, de que el hombre se había quedado en la puerta, esperando a que ella se acercara.

─ Como quiera señor─ la chica siguió con su camino, aparentemente indiferente, pero con una nueva luz de esperanza renaciendo en su interior, su sonrisa se agrandaba con cada paso que daba.

…

La chica asistió a sus clases, radiante, estaba feliz, le había dicho adiós al estrés, al enojo, y a la depresión… tal vez era estúpido ilusionarse por una simple frase, simples once silabas habían bastado para subirle el ánimo, once gloriosas y hermosas silabas.

En su clase de historia de la magia, última clase del día, no podía quedarse quieta un solo segundo, mientras los demás dormían en sus lugares y el profesor hablaba para el aire, Hermione casi brincaba en su asiento. Sonó la campana y Hermione salió disparada por la puerta.

─ tengo algo que hacer nos vemos en la sala común Harry. ─ había dicho antes de salir por la puerta.

Toco a la puerta apaciblemente, a pesar de que quería golpear repetidas veces.

─adelante─ dijo Snape después de abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Hermione entro en el lugar y se situó frente al escritorio del profesor. No podía evitar sonreír.

─La hice venir Granger, porque…─ Hermione se imaginó una y mil cosas─… ya sé quien será la siguiente. ─ ok esa no… su sonrisa se esfumó al instante. ─ Luna Lovegood. ─ Hermione lse sonrojo, estaba realmente enojada.

─ no lo haré─ dijo secamente.

─ ¿disculpa? ─preguntó Snape.

─ digo que no lo voy a hacer, quiero una noche mas─ Snape levantó una ceja─ no me equivoco, necesito una más, te necesito Severus.

─ solo por una noche, conoces las reglas─ dijo mas para sí que para la castaña. ─ sigue Luna Lovegood, te guste o no.

─ Sí eso quiere, profesor, ─ Hermione se dio la vuelta, muy enojada, ─ mañana la vera aquí, si ella así lo desea. ─ sin más salió del lugar hecha una fiera.

Subió las escaleras de las mazmorras en cuatro pasos, las demás no le tomaron más de cinco minutos, llegó a la sala común, no había nadie allí, a esa hora todos estaban cenando, dejo una nota diciendo que se había ido a dormir temprano, para sus amigos, y una más que convirtió en un canario y dejo volar por la ventana, se encerró en su habitación y se quedó a oscuras por el resto de la noche.

…

Oyó un pequeño rasguño en la ventana, se acercó a ella y vio un pequeño pajarito de papel volando fuera de ella, lo dejo pasar y en cuanto el animalito se posó en sus manos el hechizo desapareció y se convirtió en un trozo de pergamino, era una nota de Hermione.

Leyó el mensaje y luego simplemente arrugó el papel y lo arrojo sobre el suelo del despacho, se fue a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

...

Once de la mañana y tenían clase de herbología con Ravenclaw. Cho Chang pasó por su lado riéndose con dos chicas de su casa, no pudo evitar verlas de mala manera, Cho jamás le había agradado cien por ciento y para ser sinceras si hace dos días había estado de mal humor, esa mañana tenía un humor de perros, no estaba para risitas de niñas pendejas, el hecho de que Severus quisiera a Luna, y que fuera ella justo la que tenía que lanzársela a los brazos no le hacían nada bien a sus nervios, y además estaba el agravante de que no había dormido nada y que llevaba sin comer desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

La castaña se quedo en la puerta del invernadero cuatro, el curso de luna saldría de clase en un minuto y ella esperaría a la rubia para hablar con ella.

En eso entraban Dean y Seamus , Dean llevaba un bolígrafo en la mano y jugaba con la punta retráctil, 1-2 1-2 1-2 1-2 1-2.

─ ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso Thomas? ¡Consíguete una vida! O mejor… una pluma ¡como si fueras un mago decente! ─ explotó la chica casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Definitivamente necesitaba ver a Luna de una vez, sino terminaría enloqueciéndose o enloqueciendo a los demás.

La cabellera rubia de luna se asomo por el quicio de la puerta de cristal.

─ ¡Luna! ─ No creyó emocionarse al verla, pero bueno era como un peso menos.

─ Hola Herms.

─ oye tengo que hablarte de algo.

─claro dime─ Hermione la llevo hasta un rincón donde nadie pudiera oírlas.

─ bueno Luna es que tenía que decirte es…

─ déjame adivinar, él te mando por mi ¿no? ─ dijo Luna como si eso fuera información del dominio público. ─ "el murciélago te lleva a volar" ─ dijo en un susurro─ es una idea interesante ¿no crees?

─ Emm sí, quiere verte en su despacho esta noche, pero si me dejas decírtelo, yo creo que no deberías ir… créeme yo lo hice y aún no me decido si fue una buena o mala idea. ─ Hermione no sabía si estaba siendo egoísta, pero en realidad si tenía que compartirlo con otra o con otras tantas, prefería no saber quiénes eran, mucho menos si eran sus amigas.

─ No te preocupes Hermione, porque voy a estar ahí.

─ Amm ya ok bueno yo solo cumplía con decírtelo, y pues tengo clase nos vemos luego.

─espera Hermione tengo algo que decirte antes.

…

Siete y cincuenta de la noche, en las mazmorras.

─ disculpe señor es que Hermione me dijo que usted ¿me necesitaba? ─luna se acercó al pocionista que estaba caminando por los pasillos.

─Sí Sta. Vamos a mi despacho. ─ no se esperaba ver a Luna ese día, no creía que Hermione fuera a decirle en realidad, y eso de algún modo lo molesto.

…

─ Entonces, cariño será el viernes como dijiste─ el hombre se acerco deliberadamente a la rubia.

─si hasta luego señor─ la chica se aparto rápidamente, dejándolo a medio camino y se escabulló del despacho.

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

…

_¿Cómo conquistar a una lunática introvertida?_

Viernes, Hermione llevaba actuando extraña toda la semana, ya no participaba nunca en clase, sus trabajos y pociones eran de pésima calidad, no merecían más que un aceptable y se la pasaba con la mente en otro lugar, pero eso ahora no debería importar, debía enfocarse en Luna, ella era la próxima, nada mas debería importar, solo conquistarla. Hoy era el gran día.

Diez treinta, Severus quedo de verse con Luna frente a su sala común.

Hermione venía por el pasillo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso, era más tarde del toque de queda, Severus iba más cerca de Luna que lo que debería y no fue capaz de reprenderla por vagar por el castillo, se sentía de algún modo responsable del extraño comportamiento de la chica durante esos días. Iban pasando por el lado cuando la chica clavó su vista en sus ojos, no fue por más de dos segundos pero su mirada estaba tan lejana y a la vez tan cerca que no pudo siquiera reprimir la culpa que se acumulaba en su pecho, la castaña siguió caminando como si nada, como si ellos no estuvieran ahí realmente, Snape tragó audiblemente, una pequeña manita en su hombro lo despertó de la ensoñación.

─ ¿señor se encuentra bien? ─ la voz dulce de Luna resonó en el lugar vacio.

─Hmm sí, vamos. ─ caminaron hasta las habitaciones de Snape. ─ bueno aquí estamos amor, Severus la acorralo contra un pared para evitar que escapara nuevamente, pero esta vez la chica no lo intento solo se dejo hacer, él la beso tiernamente.

Ese beso hizo que se olvidara de cualquier otra cosa, fue como si hubiera estado esperando por él.

El resto fluyó con naturalidad entre ellos, cada vez eran más voraces sus caricias. El hombre despojó a la chica de su vestido color celeste, de sus zapatos y de todo lo demás, ella a su vez le quitaba prenda a prenda, él la llevó hasta la cama y allí ambos se convirtieron en uno, poco a poco el sentido salvaje de ambos se desbocó, haciendo de eso un ataque seguido de otro y otro.

─_Definitivamente nadie es lo que aparenta_─ pensó Severus.

─ ¡por Merlín y todos los dioses, Severus eres espectacular! ─ la rubia calló hecha una masa temblorosa e inmensamente complacida, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos a través del vidrio de la ventana.

ooooooooo

Girls and Boys don't forget your Reviews... jaja son very important para mi. ── jaja que spanglishsada jaja.


	6. ¡yo no te he engañado!

Disclaimer: todo de JKR y ahora no se me ocurre nada mas, deje esto para el final y estoy cayendome del sueño.

como ya dije, no se que decir... solo disfruten!

ok gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan el fic y a todos aquellos que leen pero no comentan, ojala se animen a dejar su opinión.

Chapter 6: ¡yo no te he engañado!

…En el capitulo anterior…

_Ese beso hizo que se olvidara de cualquier otra cosa, fue como si hubiera estado esperando por él._

_El resto fluyó con naturalidad entre ellos, cada vez eran más voraces sus caricias. El hombre despojó a la chica de su vestido color celeste, de sus zapatos y de todo lo demás, ella a su vez le quitaba prenda a prenda, él la llevó hasta la cama y allí ambos se convirtieron en uno, poco a poco el sentido salvaje de ambos se desbocó, haciendo de eso un ataque seguido de otro y otro. _

─_Definitivamente nadie es lo que aparenta─ pensó Severus._

─ _¡por Merlín y todos los dioses, Severus eres espectacular! ─ la rubia calló hecha una masa temblorosa e inmensamente complacida, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos a través del vidrio de la ventana._

…

─ _Esto ya es demasiado para una chica como Luna _─ pensó Severus─ ¿tú no eres Luna Lovegood, verdad? ─ Severus no esperó por una respuesta que no llegaría, cogió una sabana negra de la cama y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo.

El hombre estaba hecho una fiera, se fue a su despacho y rebuscó en su despensa personal y de allí extrajo una pequeña botella color violeta. Regresó a grandes zancadas a la habitación, donde una rubia encogida en la cama y con las cobijas hasta la nariz lo esperaba, esto lo enfureció aun más.

Haló las cobijas con fuerza y tomó a la chica por la barbilla, la joven apretó los labios, pero de nada sirvió ya que el pocionista presionó sus mejillas con más fuerza de la que debería, obligándola a abrir la boca.

─ bebe esto─ el pocionista vertió la poción en la boca de la joven, que ahora gemía de dolor.

La rubia bebió la poción con lágrimas en sus ojos celestes, que se transformaron instantáneamente en unos de color ambarino, su cabello dorado fue sustituido por unos rizos castaños, y su cara redonda se perfilo en la barbilla que aun era sostenida por su profesor. Una lágrima se deslizó hasta la yema del dedo índice del hombre.

Hermione apartó la mano de Severus de un manotazo, sus mejillas quedaron con las marcas blancas de los dedos de Severus, causadas por la presión con que la sostenía.

─ Supiste quien era desde que notaste que no era Luna─ la chica se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano─ ¿Quién te crees para maltratarme de esta forma? ─ escupió con rabia y su voz se quebró.

─ ¡No! ¿Quién te crees tú para obligarme a estar contigo? ─ Severus retrocedió dos pasos con el rostro desencajado, no comprendía su salvaje reacción.

─ Hasta donde sé, tú estabas muy a gusto, ¡yo no te obligue a nada! ─ La chica se puso de pie, cubriéndose con las cobijas.

─ ¡Me engañaste! ─ susurró Severus.

─ ¿y qué harás? ¿Me vas a denunciar con el director? ¿Cómo le vas a explicar que hiciste el amor con una alumna? ¡Sea con Luna o con cualquier otra! Aunque para ti solo sea sexo, para nosotras es algo especial─ la castaña casi gritaba, su rostro se había enrojecido, a causa de la rabia─ o mejor ¿qué tal si me golpeas hasta que aprenda la lección?, ¡No Severus!, no harás nada de eso, por el simple hecho de que no importa que elijas, ¡te despedirán! … en todo caso y tenlo muy en cuenta, yo no te engañé, tu a mi sí, tu estuviste con otra mujer aun sabiendo que me lastimabas, que me importaba. ─ la chica seguía llorando y su voz se fue apagando por el llanto.

─No te engañe, eras tú. Y no sé si lo has notado pero ¡mi trabajo me vale un caracol hervido!

─ Pensabas que no era yo.

─ quiero que te vayas ¡Ahora! ─ Snape señalo la puerta y su expresión se volvió de piedra.

─ Bien ¡como quieras! ¿Me puedo vestir al menos o prefieres que salga desnuda de tu despacho? ─ El hombre solo se dio la vuelta mirando hacia una pared. ─ pfff─ bufó la castaña ante semejante estupidez, ya la había visto desnuda dos veces, bueno una y media pero igual, se puso el vestido celeste las zapatillas y tomo su ropa interior en la mano, giró a Severus de un brazo y le tiró las pantaletas al pecho─ consérvelas, tal vez las pueda anexar a su lista interminable de mujeres─ con esto se aproximó a la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano en la perilla─ por cierto, creo haberle advertido que conseguiría una noche mas con usted, ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme por un engaño que no cometí? Si no se quiso dar por enterado, problema suyo, las señales estaban por todas partes. ─ salió de allí y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Severus se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada y luego se dirigió a su despacho, se agachó junto a su escritorio y recogió una bola de pergamino que había caído entre este y la pared, extendió el papel y lo puso sobre la superficie de madera.

* * *

><p>Haré lo que pides.<br>Pero sabes lo que quiero y lo conseguiré ¿me entiendes?  
>Conseguiré una noche contigo, cuésteme lo que me cueste.<br>HG.

* * *

><p>Severus puso la palma de la mano sobre el pergamino y luego la cerró en un puño, el papel crujió al arrugarse.<p>

…

Hermione atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda sin hacerle caso a lo que esta decía sobre que ya la había dejado entrar hace unas horas, y de que no la había visto salir y (…), nada le importaba en ese instante, solo tenía ganas de ir a dormir en su cama y no despertar en muchas horas, aunque sabía que no podría dormir nada.

Entró en su habitación y se encontró consigo misma, la Hermione en frente suyo estaba colgando en el dosel de la cama, una especie de atrapa sueños muggle con extrañas chucherías colgadas en hilitos de colores, de las cuales solo reconoció el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

Eran como las dos de la mañana y no tenía idea de por qué luna estaría despierta y poniendo eso allí, a esas horas y tampoco es que le saberlo hiciera la diferencia; no había recordado siquiera que tenía que ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw y tampoco le importaba demasiado, solo quería llorar y dormir un rato.

─ no podía dormir y tengo que darle la vuelta, para poder hacerlo─ dijo Luna-Hermione sin mirarla si quiera, terminando de acomodar su artilugio, Hermione no le dio importancia a eso, y en cambio se fue al baño a cambiarse la ropa por una pijama─ tranquila Herms, él ya entenderá. ─ dijo Luna cuando la castaña regresó cambiada y con los ojos llorosos e hinchados.

─ ¡ay Luna! eso no va a pasar─ La castaña empezó a llorar desconsolada y se sentó junto con luna en la cama, su amiga la abrazo, Hermione se recostó en el regazo de Luna mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello─ no sé a qué hora se arruinaron tanto las cosas.

Las dos jóvenes hablaron por horas y durmieron muy poco.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano y vio como el efecto de la poción de Luna se había disipado por completo y ahora volvía a ser la misma rubia de rostro redondo de antes.

Esa mañana la castaña se había despertado con una resolución, la próxima vez, sí es que había alguna, el que tendría que acercarse primero, sería él.

Se despertó con unas ganas inusitadas de adrenalina, de experimentar algo emocionante.

Escribió una nota para Luna diciéndole que saliera de la sala común por las ocho y media de la mañana ya que todos los que se despertaban temprano, estarían en el gran comedor y los que no en sus habitaciones, así que podría pasar desapercibida.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos y con sigilo tomó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, ─_en serio, estos chicos duermen como marmotas_─ pensó la castaña.

Tal vez entrar a la sección prohibida a plena luz del día, era una total estupidez, pero el simple hecho de sentir esa adrenalina de estar a punto de ser atrapada, lo hacía más interesante, de todas maneras no iba allí por eso sino para eso; quería adrenalina y sabía cómo conseguirla.

Eran las seis menos cuarto y como ella bien sabía, la Sra. Pince ya estaba en la biblioteca, no había más de cuatro personas allí dentro. La castaña se deslizó dentro del lugar con la capa invisible cubriéndola por completo, entró por una puerta que hizo un crujido al pasar de la muchacha, cosa que alertó a la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince no le dio importancia al leve sonido y siguió en lo suyo.

Ya dentro, Hermione, se dedico a buscar lo que necesitaba: "_**practicas mortífagas, un arte incomprendido".**_

Hermione encontró lo que necesitaba en ese libro, más muchas sesiones de ocultismo, y sadomasoquismo para iniciaciones de seguidores.

Encogió la capa de Harry y el libro y los guardó en su bolsillo, era sábado y hacia un lindo día afuera y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. La chica se dirigió a los linderos entre Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido y abrió el texto por el capitulo 6, _**"volar sin escoba"**_

_**La concentración es lo más importante, se debe dejar de estar en un lugar, para pasar a pertenecer a él… **_─ empezaba el capitulo. Hermione se relajo al máximo y respiró profundo el aire del ambiente, dejo que cada inspiración llenara sus pulmones, después de unas cuantas horas el ambiente a su alrededor dejo de rojearla, en cambio, ahora era un enorme tapiz con árboles y un paisaje hermoso pintados en él, y ella estaba en su interior, su mente logro visualizarse unos metros más allá de donde estaba, tal y como decía el libro y lo consiguió, en cuestión de dos segundos ella había atravesado unos cincuenta metros y todo a su alrededor se había tornado en un película de humo blanco que hacía que todo se convirtiera en una mancha uniforme de color verde y azul por el reflejo del lago y el bosque a su lado.

* * *

><p>A las chicas que adivinaron lo que vendría o ya tenían una idea de lo que pasaría, felicidades! Acaban de aprobar para el curso de adivinación de la profesora Trelawney hahah<p>

Bueno me disculpo por no haber respondido reviews pero con gusto lo hare mañana-hoy después de dormir unas cuantas horas… espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviewssssssssss


	7. Concentración

DISCLAIMER: El mismo de diempre XD, todo de JKR nada mío, solo la idea... (Esto es como hacer planas).

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Concentración.<p>

…En el capitulo anterior

_**La concentración es lo más importante, se debe dejar de estar en un lugar, para pasar a pertenecer a él… **_─ empezaba el capitulo. Hermione se relajo al máximo y respiró profundo el aire del ambiente, dejo que cada inspiración llenara sus pulmones, después de unas cuantas horas el ambiente a su alrededor dejo de rojearla, en cambio, ahora era un enorme tapiz con árboles y un paisaje hermoso pintados en él, y ella estaba en su interior, su mente logro visualizarse unos metros más allá de donde estaba, tal y como decía el libro y lo consiguió, en cuestión de dos segundos ella había atravesado unos cincuenta metros y todo a su alrededor se había tornado en un película de humo blanco que hacía que todo se convirtiera en una mancha uniforme de color verde y azul por el reflejo del lago y el bosque a su lado…

Sus pies tocaron tierra firme, pero el impulso hizo que callera de bruces al suelo, no le dio importancia, se puso de pie y trato de nuevo. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre terminaba por perder el equilibrio, estaba embarrada, agotada y un poco irritada consigo misma, jamás algo le había costado tanto trabajo, generalmente, dos o tres intentos le habían bastado para todo; aun así esos dos segundos de vuelo eran indescriptibles, eran adrenalina pura, hacían que su corazón se acelerara, y eso era lo que necesitaba sentir en ese momento, esos segundos eran una buena razón para dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Trataba de concentrarse al máximo, así que cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez eso ayudaría, de esa manera podía evitar las distracciones del paisaje.

Buscó el lugar más despejado que vio, tampoco quería terminar estampada contra un árbol. Respiró profundo y se entregó por completo al ambiente. Pudo sentir el viento a su alrededor, para después sentir la superficie firme bajo sus pies, se concentró en mantenerse firme sobre el suelo, y lo consiguió, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, iluminó su rostro, espero a que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizará.

─ entonces ¿ahora te dedicas al masoquismo? ─ susurró una voz bastante cerca de ella, que venía de al frente.

La castaña abrió los ojos al instante, claro que era él, no podía dudarlo, pero la sorpresa fue tal, que retrocedió unos pasos, solo quería alejarse. Una rama la hizo tropezar y cayó de nuevo sobre el suelo, eso no le agrado nada por supuesto. _Estúpido Snape. _Tanto esfuerzo y el venía y lo arruinaba todo. _ ¿Ya es su costumbre arruinar las cosas?_

─Solo pregunto porque… como llevas medio día tratando de hacer algo que realmente odias…

─ No la verdad solo quería saber ¿qué clase de idiota se pasa medio día viendo por una ventana? ─ Sus labios destilaban veneno, aún seguía en el suelo, con la mandíbula tensa y un tono carmesí que teñía sus mejillas, de pura rabia. ─ No se si lo notaste alguna vez pero… ¿sabes Severus? Las personas pueden cambiar, las cosas transformarse y las situaciones amoldarse a lo que deseamos, ¡no somos la masa invariable que piensas!

─ ¿y eso qué? ¿Lo aprendiste en clase de transformaciones? Somos lo que somos y al que no le guste, ¡que se aguante!

─ ¿y que si es a mí a la que no le agrada?, ¿que si pienso que puedes ser alguien más?, ¿que si pienso que podemos ser algo más? Algo mejor que un día de sorpresas y sexo desenfrenado, ─ la joven tenía todas las intenciones de levantarse, el hombre frente a ella le tendió una mano, ella lo miró de mala manera y se puso en pie por sus propios medios, dejándolo con la mano en el aire ─ las reglas están para que todos lo borreguitos las sigan o para que quien lo considere necesario las rompa. No son más que solo papeles que se pueden romper y palabras que se lleva el viento, tú y yo somos reales, somos libres, somos indestructibles.

─ te equivocas, no somos indestructibles más bien auto destructibles, yo no puedo ser diferente, nuestras relación no existe y tal vez no lo hará, no hay nada mejor que un día de sorpresas y sexo desenfrenado y las reglas están para ser cumplidas y el hecho de que alguien decida incumplirlas es solo una inevitable consecuencia de ellas mismas.

Hermione le dio la espalda dispuesta a coger sus cosas y largarse de una buena vez.

─ ¿puedo preguntarle algo profesor? Usted sabe sin que eso afecte esta no relación autoimpuesta que tenemos─ él la miró con ironía, sin decir palabra, la castaña tomo su silencio como una afirmación. ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo conseguir volar sin escoba? ─ Snape bufó decepcionado.

─Unas tres horas para hacerlo correctamente─ respondió simplemente.

_¡Genial! para colmo era un maldito superdotado._

─Bien eso era todo, ya puede irse señor─ terminó la castaña descaradamente.

─ ¿ah sí? Pues yo creía que necesitabas algo de ayuda con esto─ Hermione extrañamente se molestó aun más.

─Sin embargo, yo creo que no, no necesito su ayuda, muchas gracias─ soltó entre dientes.

─Pues yo soy el profesor aquí y considero que este estruendoso intento de fusión, entre aparición y vuelo, no está nada bien.

─Nadie le ha pedido su opinión─ creía que si su mandíbula pudiera estar más tensa, rasgaría su piel.

─ Generalmente eso no hace falta─ susurró en su oído, ella seguía de espaldas y él estaba tan cerca que la hizo estremecer.

Snape la tomó por los hombros y la hizo quedar frente a sí, la haló hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó por la cintura y un segundo después ambos volaban al paralelo con el suelo, esquivando los arboles casi por inercia, como si estos solo se apartaran de su camino, él la miraba a los ojos mientras ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

─Suéltame de una buena vez o te juró que…─empezó la muchacha mientras empujaba el torso del hombre con ambas manos, pero este no cedía un centímetro.

─Si en realidad quieres hacerlo, solo basta con que seas más veloz que yo.

_¿Le estaba diciendo que simplemente tenía que volar más rápido? ¡Claro como no se le había ocurrido!, sobrepasar la velocidad de un experto, teniendo solo unas cuantas horas de práctica, ¡cómo no! ¿La creía imbécil o que demonios?… _

─ Bien si ni siquiera lo vas a intentar, podemos estar así el resto de la tarde─ el hombre la abrazó aun mas contra sí y la taladró con los ojos. ─ solo creía que harías hasta lo imposible por alejarte del hombre que te engañó vilmente. ─ en realidad no se creía haberla engañado, su tono había sonado un poco a burla, o eso le había parecido a la castaña, que en un arranque de rabia, despegó los ojos del oscuro profesor y los fijo en un claro que se acercaba frente a ellos.

Una neblina luminosa la rodeo, haciendo que desapareciera la negra a su alrededor, dejo de sentir los fuertes brazos del hombre y pronto se vio atravesando el claro, logró ver a Severus que venía a su lado, unos centímetros por detrás de ella. No quería volver a estar entre sus brazos, eso era aun más doloroso que estar fuera de su alcance, su contacto la quemaba y destruía desgarradoramente; fijo su vista más adelante, no se podía detener o de seguro él la alcanzaría. Ella podía verlo sonreír, con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

…

Estaba agotada no podía mas y él solo no se cansaba de seguirla, le habían dado mil y una vueltas al bosque prohibido, ya no había nada que hacer él no la iba a dejar en paz.

Visualizó una montaña rocosa a unos metros de donde estaba y solo se dejo caer sobre ella, se quedó mirando hacía el lago, las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, la sensación de adrenalina por el vuelo desapareció unos instantes después de que se hubiera soltado de Severus, y en cambio un vacio asfixiante la había sustituido, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bastado que había sido el hombre y el hecho de tenerlo volando a unos centímetros de ella, sonriendo como si nada, tampoco es que ayudara demasiado.

─ Hermione… ─comenzó el hombre a unos pasos de distancia, su tonó ya no era de burla, pero eso no importó…

─ ¿cómo te atreves, a venir a buscarme? ─ Hermione soltó con la voz quebrada, se dio la vuelta encarándolo y lo abofeteó. ─ ¿Qué quieres de mi?

─ Se que merezco esto, ─ Severus puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla─ te engañé, te vi sufrir y aun así…, soy un maldito bastado, un cabrón y todo lo que dices, no tengo derecho para hablarte siquiera, solo mira como te deje, ─ la chica lo miro sin entender, con lagrimas cayendo pesadas sobre sus mejillas, el hombre se acercó más a ella, ella hipnotizada por su voz y sus palabras no consiguió retroceder, ─ solo necesito una cosa más de ti, perdóname por favor, no sé que me ocurrió pero fui un animal. Prometo que si me perdonas por golpearte de esa manera, jamás sabrás de mi otra vez, no te volveré a buscar, ni a lastimar de nuevo.

El hombre rozó su mandíbula con una mano, la chica se retiró del contacto, una punzada sobre el mentón la había hecho reaccionar.

Hermione paso sus dedos sobre la mandíbula, en realidad dolía, ¿como no lo había notado?, a juzgar por el lacerante dolor, debía tener amoratado todo el lugar.

─No te creo─ sentenció la castaña, ─ tú no te crees culpable de nada, solo hace unos minutos te burlaste de mi mientras volábamos.

─ a decir verdad fue hace un par horas y solo lo hice para que consiguieras volar continuamente, ─dijo el profesor, la chica miro su reloj, ─ te concentras mejor cuando necesitas conseguirlo, si estas enojado es mucho más sencillo.

La chica se dejo caer en las piedras, abrazando sus piernas.

─No te creo, pero si es lo que necesitas te perdono, ahora solo lárgate y déjame en paz.

Severus se sentó a su lado.

─ hace más o menos diecinueve años hubo un muchacho estúpido. Desdichado y dolido de la vida, tomó una mala decisión. Decisión que lo llevo a cometer cosas atroces, meses después se vio envuelto en una manta de muertes y sangre de la cual no podía salir, su único escape era embriagarse a tal punto que olvidaba lo que era, y en lo que se había convertido. Una noche entre tragos, en un bar de mala muerte escuchó algo que jamás debió escuchar, y vio eso como una oportunidad para liberarse de un poco de la presión que lo apresaba. Le contó todo a su amo. Ese simple hecho hizo que perdiera la única razón que lo hubiera podido mantener fuera de toda aquella maldición. El joven entró en una casa destruida, esquivó un cadáver que se encontraba en el pasillo y se adentro en una habitación, la razón de que aún no estuviera inmerso en la maldad estaba en el suelo, Lily Potter había muerto, un llanto de bebe resonaba por la casa, el muchacho salió de allí hecho un despojo de hombre. ─ Hermione lo miró, Harry le había contado sobre los recuerdos de su profesor, pero escucharlo de sus labios era…─ ese día conseguí volar por primera vez. La rabia viajaba por mi sangre, sentía rabia por no haber actuado, por haber hablado, porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos no la había salvado, porque ya no podía hacer nada, porque Voldemort había desaparecido, y yo no podría vengarla, y porque tampoco podría morir en el intento de hacerlo. Hermione yo no merezco nada ni siquiera tu perdón, pero aun así lo siento mucho, cumpliré lo que prometí, mira no puedo hacer nada para que no me veas en clase, pero el resto del tiempo desapareceré. ─ se puso de pie, con las intenciones de irse.

─ ¿seguirás con eso de …?─ preguntó con miedo, si siquiera poder terminar la pregunta.

─ No, creía que ayudaba a las mujeres a superase, pero contigo me di cuenta de que solo las lastimaba con eso, quería arreglar mis errores a través de eso pero solo lo empeore mas.

─ ¿y quien te va a ayudar a ti Severus? ─ preguntó la joven.

─ yo no tengo arreglo.

─ Pero yo…

─ No Hermione… no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida junto a alguien como yo.

─ Pero yo… te quiero.

El hombre caminó hacia la espesura del bosque.

─ También yo, pequeña. ─ susurró tan bajo que apenas lo escucho el mismo.

La castaña regresó al castillo después de recoger sus cosas, de sonde habían quedado.

Entró en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y conjuró un hechizo de maquillaje para tapar las marcas de los dedos de Severus sobre su mandíbula, eran de un color purpura oscuro.

Luego de encargarse de ese detalle, se dirigió al gran comedor ya era la hora de la cena y ella llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado, aunque tampoco tenía hambre.

Sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ella ya que llevaba todo el día desaparecida.

─hola Herms─ saludaron Ron, Harry y Ginny al unisonó, con una sonrisa en la cara.

─ ¿Cómo te fue con luna? ¿Encontraron sus zapatos extraviados?

─ ¡eh! ¿Con Luna? Si los encontramos.

─en el bosque prohibido, sí que es extraño─ dijo Harry, Hermione alcanzó a asustarse un poco, sería posible que…

─ hola Herms─ Luna acababa de llegar y se había parado frente a la mesa de Gryffindor─ muchas gracias por ayudarme, menos mal encontramos los zapatos, ¿Cómo te fue después estudiando en la biblioteca?, ¿pudiste encontrar el libro que buscabas?

─ Si ─ sonrió la castaña, no tenía ni idea de cómo le hacia la rubia para saber todo pero siempre se enteraba, ─ me fue bien gracias por preguntar Luna.

─ Ok, hablamos luego chicos. ─ La joven rubia se fue dando saltitos hasta la mesa de su casa.

─ lo juro, es muy rara─ dijo Ron. Hermione y Ginny lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Severus no apareció esa noche por el gran comedor.

…

Tal y como prometió Hermione no volvió a saber del hombre, más que cuando tenía clase de pociones y una que otra vez si es que tenía suerte, en las comidas, en el gran comedor, pero el solo permanecía allí unos pocos minutos y luego se escabullía por la puerta de atrás, sin siquiera determinarla.

…

─ Luna necesito un Favor─ dijo la castaña, para luego arrastrar a la rubia al primer aula vacía que encontró.

* * *

><p>Ok chicas espero que le guste el cap, perdón por la demora, lo que pasa es que ayer me dedique a adelantar trabajos atrasados y a la hora de ponerme a escribir, ya me caía del sueño, y pues hasta ahora pude terminar de escribir el cap… a todas las chicas que dejan reviews gracias y a las que leen sin comentar mil gracias también, ojala se animen…<p>

Bueno aquí me veo en la obligación, ok no, es que si no lo cuento voy a explotar…. Porque OMFG anoche soñé que besaba a Severus Snape! Jaja si lo sé… estoy medio estropeada, en fin tuve un sueño de lo más raro, que termino, conmigo bueno no era yo, en realidad era Hermione pero ps yo me sentía como si fuera ella, jajaq en fin… bajando por unas escaleras dibujadas en el suelo, si jaja era como un mal efecto en una película de 2d jaja y ps allí estaba Severus, no sé cómo demonios paso, pero mi sueño termino convertido en un beso sevmione jaja, eso de leer y escribir muchos fics!

Ok me despido… dejen reviews…


	8. Cambio de roles

Disclaimer: todo de jotaká roulin jaja (lei por ahí) nada mío, solo la idea, ninguno de ustedes me paga por esto, entonces no cabe mencionar que no gano nada con mis historias ( …esperen (¬¬) ya lo he dicho)

Ok nuevo cap… ya no sé si disculparme o no, todo el tiempo en las mismas… ok espero que disfruten la tardanza, emmm... el cap!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Cambio de roles.<p>

Severus Snape soltó lentamente sobre su escritorio, el ensayo que estaba leyendo; miró de manera inquisitiva a la joven rubia frente a él.

─ ¿y bien? ─ se vio obligado a preguntar, ya que la Ravenclaw estaba aparentemente muy concentrada limpiando esas extrañas gafas de colores que siempre tenía a la mano.

─Hmm sí, disculpe profesor, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle─ la chica comentó despreocupada.

─adelante─ respondió con parsimonia, esto olía a…

─ ¿ha escuchado usted alguna vez, eso de que la insoportable sabelotodo te lleva a la felicidad? ─ la rubia sonrió ampliamente.

Severus reprimió una sonrisa, haciendo que su rostro se convirtiera en una mueca inteligible.

─ No nunca señorita, ahora vaya a su clase de una buena vez o voy a tener que restarle puntos a su casa.

─ Pues debería estar más atento a lo que dicen por ahí, señor, ─ la chica comentó como si le aconsejara participar de una rifa o aprovechar algún descuento en una tienda, para luego salir dando saltitos del aula de pociones.

Severus giró en su silla de rodachines y quedo mirando hacia uno de sus estantes de pociones, soltó una carcajada, esa chica salía con cada cosa.

─ veo que funciona…─ Severus dejo de reír─ aquello de que la insoportab…─ una voz siseante la interrumpió.

─ ¿qué hace aquí señorita? ─ Su tonó era más sorprendido que otra cosa. El hombre continuaba dándole la espalda.

Hermione rodeó el escritorio y se acomodó entre este y la silla del hombre, se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

─vine aquí por ti─ susurró en su oído, mientras paseaba juguetonamente sus dedos por los brazos del profesor.

La castaña tenía su boca prácticamente rozando su oreja, Severus la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla, conservando la corta distancia entre ambos e hizo girar su sillón para quedar encarándola.

─ no necesito que me busques─ murmuró cerca de su boca.

─ claro que si─ debatió la joven, sus alientos entrechocaban y sus miradas permanecían fijas una en la otra.

─No, no lo hago─ sonrió el pocionista.

─ ya verás como si lo haces─ la castaña se liberó del suave agarre del moreno, beso la comisura de sus labios y salió del despacho, dejándolo de piedra sobre su sillón.

…

Severus comía su estofado con el ceño fruncido, sabía perfectamente que cierta castaña lo estaba observando y no era capaz de levantar la mirada. El anciano director los veía a ambos divertido.

Severus revolvió sus puré de papa sin probarlo, de pronto este de transformo en un lirio blanco sobre su plato. Lu mirada se levantó del plato y se posó fijamente sobre una castaña que sonreía provocativamente viéndolo.

Tomó la flor del plato y la guardo en su túnica, segundos después desapareció por la puerta trasera del comedor, rumbo a las mazmorras.

Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos y salió en dirección a "la biblioteca".

…

El oscuro profesor lucia una radiante sonrisa, que nadie en los desiertos pasillos podía apreciar.

Un crujido lo alertó, provenía de atrás de una armadura en la pared, apretó la varita entre sus dedos y entró en el reducido lugar, sin hacer ruido alguno.

─ me alegró de que vinieras─ esa voz, Severus dejo de apuntarla con la varita.

─No es que dejaras otra elección, ni que yo supiera que estaba haciéndolo claro─ siseó el hombre. ─ ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí tan rápido?

─pues ya sabes ser la mejor amiga del elegido… Ok la verdad es que corí a lo que daban mis piernas, ¿no vez como estoy de agitada? ─ sonrió la chica, su cuerpo cada vez más cerca de él.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Estás cansada?

─mucho. ─ ronroneó.

─ Pues a mi parecer, lo disimulas bastante bien.

─ ¿te parece? ─ la castaña dio un paso a la derecha dándole la espalda a la armadura, y obligándolo a en a moverse también.

Severus quedo de espaldas a la pared.

─ Pues eso tendría que…─ comenzó, sus rostros a milímetros.

─ ¿comprobarlo? Porque a mí me parece que me estoy quedando sin aliento, no puedo respirar, señor tiene que ayudarme. ─ susurró la chica.

─ Tiene razón, soy el profesor, tendría que… ya sé─ el profesor la levantó del suelo, por la cintura, ya que era la única forma de hacerlo en aquel lugar tan reducido─ descuide Sta. La voy a llevar con la enfermera, se pondrá mejor.

─ No hay tiempo─ dijo simplemente aferrándose a él con la piernas y con los brazos en su cuello. ─ tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

─ No, entiende que yo no…

─ ¿Me dejarías morir? ─ Sus ojos miel relucían, solo estaban iluminados por la luz del corredor.

─Jamás─ respondió con seguridad.

─Demuéstralo─ pidió la castaña.

Snape giró sobre sí mismo, recostó a la joven sobre la pared y cortó la distancia entre sus labios, la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, con pasión, y entrega.

Se separaron cuando les falto el aliento.

─nunca dejaría que nada te pasara pequeña, pero…─ Hermione suspiró. Snape la posó sobre el suelo nuevamente y salió del lugar con rapidez. La chica rozó sus labios y regresó a su sala común usando uno de los tantos pasadizos que Harry le había enseñado.

…

Estaba "leyendo" un libro frente a la chimenea cuando todos los chicos comenzaron a llegar del gran comedor.

─ ¿alcanzaste a sacar el libro, Mione? ─ preguntó Ginny al sentarse junto a ella. Harry y Ron se ubicaron en el sillón de enfrente.

─ Si, por suerte aun no cerraban la biblioteca─ ¿_desde cuándo mentía con tanta facilidad?, _Ginny la miro con ceño.

─ ¿podemos hablar sobre una cosa Hermione? ─ preguntó entonces, los chicos estaban hablando sobre quien sabe que snitch que quien sabe que cosa había hecho…

─ Ahora no Gin es que tengo que…─ la castaña levantó el libro mostrándoselo. Lo único que se le antojaba en ese momento era "leer" mientras ideaba un mejor plan para ayudar a Severus y en cierto modo a ella misma. Porque todo aquello la iba a matar.

─a solas─ demandó la pelirroja, la tomo de un brazo y la arrastró consigo─ buenas noches chicos─ dijo a Harry y a Ronald mientras se llevaba a la castaña escaleras arriba.

Entraron en la habitación de Hermione ya que ella no la compartía con nadie.

─ ¿Qué pasa Gin? ─ preguntó la castaña confundida.

─Tal vez tu creas que soy tonta y que no me doy cuenta de nada…

─ yo no pienso que…

─…pero sé que algo te ocurre y algo que no es nuevo, he estado esperando a que me lo digas, pero al parecer eso no va a pasar. ─ continuó como si la castaña no hubiera abierto la boca.

─ Nada me ocurre Ginny ¿de qué estás hablando? ─ disimuló bastante mal la chica.

─ ¿Qué nada te ocurre? Entonces seguro puedes explicar coherentemente tus bajas calificaciones de hace unos días, el hecho de que ya prácticamente no comes nada, que te "desaparezcas con luna" todo un día sin avisar y que acabes de "sacar un libro de la biblioteca", que resulta ser el mismo que has estado "leyendo" (porque dudo que en realidad sepas una sola palabra que hay él), durante toda la semana. ─ La pelirroja la reprendió con los brazos en jarras─ ¿es qué no confías en mi? Perece que hasta Luna sabe más de ti que yo que soy tu mejor amiga o es ¿Qué eso también ya cambió?

─ Claro que no Gin y sabes que te confiaría mi vida─ respondió la castaña.

─pues eso no me parece─ su amiga se cruzó de brazos, parecía dolida.

─ está bien, siéntate Ginny te lo voy a decir todo.

La castaña le relató todo, desde lo del murciélago que te lleva a volar, lo de Luna, lo de su transformación… hasta lo que acababa de pasar tras aquella armadura.

─ ¿lo quieres? ─ preguntó la chica cerciorándose.

─ Mucho─ sonrió la castaña─ ¿no te parece raro o desagradable?

─ ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

─pues es que es Snape…

─ ¿Para ti hace diferencia el hecho de que sea él, el hombre del que estas enamorada? ¿Sería diferente si fuera alguien más? ─ preguntó la pelirroja.

─ No. ─ susurró Hermione.

─Bien pues solo falta algo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que él regresé a ti? ─ la castaña abrazó a su amiga con alegría. ─ pienso que habría que cambiar de táctica. Si lo que has hecho hasta ahora no lo ha acercado lo suficiente, tal vez hay que agregar un poco de picante a la situación… ¿Qué tan mal, está dispuesta a portarse Sta. Prefecta?

…

─ ¿estás segura de que esto va a funcionar Gin? ─ pregunto la castaña mirándose al espejo─ es que es un poco…

─ ¡ay! Vamos Mione, si no aprovechas ahora la libertad de expresión que dejo la partida de Umbridge del colegio, jamás lo vas a hacer, agradece que en Hogwarts ya no hay mas normas de cómo portar el uniforme, ni el cabello ni… bueno creo que solo falta esto y estarás lista─ la pelirroja paso su varita bajo sus ojos, con un hechizo delineador.

Hermione apenas si podía reconocerse en el reflejo del espejo.

─no sé porque te empeñabas en esconder todo esto─ su amiga la señalo de pies a cabeza ─tras una túnica holgada… bien vamos aun tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

─ Yo creo que no…

─Claro que si, vamos, los chicos nos esperan, Ginny la tuvo que arrastrar hasta las escaleras, pero luego ella comenzó a caminar un poco dubitativa.

─hola Gin─ saludó Harry al verla bajar, para luego abrir mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

─ ¿Hermione? ─ Esta vez era Ron que la veía con la boca muy abierta.

─si… ¿quién mas iba a ser? ─ Al ver la cara que pusieron los chicos se decidió, si eso mismo iba a pasar con Severus, aunque fuera en su cabeza y no en su rostro valía la pena intentarlo.

─Con la boca cerrada y sin babear vez lo mismo Ronald, ─ rió la pelirroja─ y tú no te olvides de que aun estoy aquí amor. ─ dijo besando a Harry en los labios.

─claro amor lo siento, ─ se disculpó el ojiverde, ─ es solo que me sorprendió el cambio, ¿a que se debe Mione?

─se debe─ interrumpió Ginny sabiendo que Hermione no sabría que responder─ a que anoche por fin logré convencer a Mione de que un cambio de look no le vendría nada mal.

─Si esto va a pasar siempre, después de una de sus charlas femeninas, me comprometo a dejarlas solas un par de horas diarias─ dijo Ronald viéndola embobado, ni siquiera había arrugado la nariz, como siempre hacia cuando Harry y su hermana se saludaban.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y Hermione lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

─ ¿Qué va a pensar tu novia Ronald? ─ preguntó Ginny.

─ ¿Qué tengo un amiga muy bonita? ─ Harry, Ginny y Hermione soltaron una carcajada.

─ ¿entonces vamos a desayunar, o nos vamos a quedar aquí parados todo el día? ─ preguntó la castaña de repente.

…

Durante todo el trayecto al gran comedor, los chicos de todas las casas, se quedaron viéndola perplejos, _¿Quién iba a pensar que la amiguita de Potter, sabelotodo y prefecta, se podría ver de aquella forma?_

…

Severus tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, de repente el gran comedor en pleno se quedo en silencio total, el hombre levantó la cabeza. Trago el trago de jugo que tenía en la boca de manera apresurada.

─cof, cof─ se había atragantado con ese endemoniado jugo. Tocia con los ojos fijos en una de las cuatro personas que acababan de entrar por las grandes puertas del comedor.

─ ¿La Sta. Granger se ve muy bonita esta mañana no te perece muchacho? ─ preguntó el director mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

─ ¡Lo hubieras visto! ─susurró la pelirroja a la castaña. Hermione solo sonrió en respuesta─ recuerda, no le prestes nada de atención, se morirá si ve que ahora todo el mundo te presta atención y tu de repente te olvidaste que existe.

─está bien Gin te voy a hacer caso, solo porque tú sabes más de esto que yo. Aunque no es nada fácil.

Ronald se sentó juntó a Lavender que demandó su presencia con la mirada, Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos y Hermione tuvo que ocupar el único espacio vacío cerca de ellos, junto a Cormac Maclaggen, que si la mirara con una sonrisa mas complacida, parecería el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

─ ¿Un poco de jugo, Granger? ─ había ofrecido el joven con voz sensual, Hermione estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la… pero un codazo disimulado de Ginny la hizo sonreír abiertamente y recibirle el vaso al engreído Gryffindor.

Snape apretó un puño, la chica ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo una sola vez.

* * *

><p>¿reviews?<p> 


	9. Nueva perspectiva

Disclaimer: todo de jotaká roulin jaja (lei por ahí) nada mío, solo la idea, ninguno de ustedes me paga por esto, entonces no cabe mencionar que no gano nada con mis historias ( …espera (¬¬) ya lo he dicho)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Nueva perspectiva.<p>

…en el capitulo anterior…

─ ¿Un poco de jugo, Granger? ─ había ofrecido el joven con voz sensual, Hermione estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la… pero un codazo disimulado de Ginny la hizo sonreír abiertamente y recibirle el vaso al engreído Gryffindor.

Snape apretó un puño, la chica ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo una sola vez.

…

Cormac Maclaggen se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a Hermione, ella se rió de lo que sea que ese idiota le había dicho y por si fuera poco, no hizo nada para apartarse del chico que ahora le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Severus golpeó su vaso contra la mesa y el jugo de calabaza salpicó la superficie de madera, por la fuerza que le había imprimido al movimiento. El oscuro profesor se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar echando humos.

Snape entro en el aula de pociones, se sentó en el borde del escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

−_genial_− pensó. _− ¿acaso podría ser peor?_

Justo tenía clase con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo año. Se suponía que en ese momento debería planear, la mejor forma para pasar desapercibido ante la castaña y así hacerle las cosas más fáciles a la joven, y en cambio lo único que quería era gritarle a todo pulmón infinidad de improperios que le venían a la cabeza al recordar lo irresistiblemente sexy, que se veía esa mañana, incluso aunque estuvieran frente a todo es estudiantado, profesorado o quien fuera, solo quería tomarla de la cintura y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza, podía ver una y otra y otra vez en su mente, el momento en que la castaña irrumpió en el gran comedor, con las túnicas ajustadas a sus curvas, la falda infinitamente más corta que la que acostumbraba, las medias justo sobre las rodillas, haciendo que el deseo de tocar sus piernas fuera prácticamente irresistible y una blusa por fuera de la falda con el largo exacto para dejar ver los huesos de sus caderas asomándose por la falda, cuando camina, el maquillaje que llevaba no era excesivo pero hacia resaltar sus rasgos de una manera salvaje y excitante y su cabello perfectamente lacio y sedoso cayendo en cascada enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente.

− ¡_quisiera fallármela… _ como un animal! – terminó pensando en voz alta.

− ¿un animal profesor? – Pansy Parkinson había entrado en el salón, acompañada de Blaise Zabini.

− olvídelo Sta. siéntese− sentenció Severus de manera brusca.

El salón se fue llenando y el profesor aun se encontraba sentado en el borde del escritorio, ahora con los brazos cruzados y los puños apretados arrugando las mangas de su túnica; Potter y Weasley habían entrado en el aula y venían solo en compañía de la Sta. Como se llame, novia del zanahorio y de Hermione… nada, claro que Maclaggen tampoco había asomado las narices por ahí. Seguro venían muy abrazaditos riéndose de quien sabe que idiotez o… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en que otra cosa podían estar haciendo.

Hace un minuto que debería haber cerrado la puerta y Snape no se movía de donde estaba, la verdad la perspectiva de dejar a esos dos fuera de su hora de clase no le agradaba demasiado, prefería mantenerlos vigilados. Sin poder dilatar más las cosas se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

La castaña entró en el aula junto a Maclaggen, justo en el momento en que el profesor puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

− llegan tarde− siseó peligrosamente.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada, Cormac trato de escabullirse con rapidez hacia la única mesa libre.

− ¿a donde cree que va Sr Maclaggen? Son diez puntos de Gryffindor. – el joven asintió y continuó su camino− creo Sta. Prefecta que se le ha olvidado lo que es la puntualidad− afirmó dirigiéndose a la castaña− he tenido que retrasar la clase por su culpa. – es que se le pegaron las cobijas o más bien, que su ropa se encogió al lavarla y no podía ponérsela− comentó sarcástico a la par que se la devoraba por completo con los ojos, nadie más que la chica logró notarlo. Algunos Slytherin rieron por el comentario.

− Pues no se hubiera molestado señor, la próxima vez no se preocupe, piense que tal vez estaré enferma y tal vez no puedo asistir a clase, de esa manera no va a perder usted, su valioso tiempo de enseñanza. – la castaña caminó hacia el lugar que quedaba junto a Cormac, sin siquiera inmutarse por la mirada que el hombre le había dedicado.

−20 puntos− murmuró simplemente, Hermione se encogió de hombros si voltear a verlo.

Severus pensaba en lo "estupendo" que iba a ser tenerla sentada junto a Maclaggen, durante toda la clase, − _¿y qué harás? ¿Decirle que está castigada y que su castigo es trabajar en el suelo?...- pues no es tan mala idea, aunque siempre está mi silla de escritorio…- ¡tendrías que escucharte hombre! _– y mientras el hombre debatía con su yo interno, algo extraordinario ocurrió, Draco Malfoy codeó a Crabbe que estaba a su lado y este se puso de pie inmediatamente, impidiendo el paso de la chica hacía el puesto que planeaba ocupar, la gran mole de carne tomó sus cosas y se ubico junto a Maclaggen.

−Parece que no hay más puestos disponibles Granger, puedes sentarte aquí o tal vez prefieras…− comenzó el rubio como si el hecho de que esa fuera la única silla disponible, fuera una mera cosa del destino.

− aquí está bien sonrió la joven− tal vez una serpiente sí marcara la diferencia.

− _bien de vez en cuando los ahijados son útiles, tal vez lo haya hecho solamente para molestarla, pero eso es mil veces mejor que dejarla con el idiota que solo quiere coquetearle._

− Te vez sexy Granger− soltó despreocupado .

− _¡retiro lo dicho!_, _los ahijado son peores de idiotas._ – Severus se giró sobre los talones y agitó la varita para hacer aparecer las instrucciones en el pizarrón, sin decir palabra se dejo caer sobre el sillón de su escritorio y clavó su mirada envenenada en los ensayos que tenía que calificar.

Había puesto insuficientes a una cantidad considerable de ensayos de los cuales ni siquiera había leído el nombre. No se podía concentrar y menos con esa bella imagen que veía en ese momento, las piernas de Hermione apenas cubiertas por la minifalda que llevaba puesta atraían a sus ojos como imanes, quedaban diez minutos de clase y eso era suficiente como para que ningún estudiante estuviera pendiente de él, solo de sus pociones a medio completar. Parecía como que la leona tuviera dispuesta la vista solo para él, con las piernas en el ángulo y posición perfectas para dejar su boca completamente seca. Estaba completamente embobado cuando de pronto algo obstaculizo su vista e hizo que su sangre hirviera entre sus venas.

...

− ¿sabes algo Granger? – preguntó el rubio al agregar el último ingrediente en su caldero, también ella acababa de terminar su poción− te ves bien mamacita con esta faldita− susurró muy cerca de su oído, mientras posaba una mano en la pierna de la chica y la introducía dentro de su falda.

Hermione era completamente consiente de la mirada de Severus sobre sus piernas y de las cálidas manos que ahora se deslizaban por ellas, no pudo evitar sentir una arcada por el asco que le producía ser tocada de aquella manera tan irrespetuosa, pero la disimulo perfectamente tras una sonrisa complacida que hacía se asimilaba al consentimiento del asunto, parecía como que la chica en realidad disfrutaba las caricias, Hermione se acerco un poco al rubio y clavó su varita en sus costillas.

− ¡Como vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima Malfoy! Desearas llamar a tu mamacita. – susurró cortante y muy persuasiva, la sonrisa del joven dragón desapareció, y retiró su mano de donde la tenía, Hermione besó la comisura de sus labios fugazmente, haciendo que en su rostro quedara una expresión de confusión, que podía ser fácilmente confundida con cualquier otra cosa.

− ¡La clase terminó! – sentenció Snape. − ¡señorita Granger, espere! – había dicho Severus, cuando la chica salía con el resto de estudiantes.

− ¿si profesor? – preguntó ella cuando ya nadie quedaba en el salón.

− ¿cree que mi clase es el mejor lugar para hacer eso que estaba haciendo?

− no le entiendo profesor ¿a qué se refiere? –Severus agitó la varita y la puerta se cerro de golpe.

− ¿No me entiende?, ¿a caso le parece bien dejarse manosear en plena clase por el Sr Malfoy? – Severus la arrinconó contra el escritorio, con ambas manos a un lado de la chica, apoyadas sobre la mesa y su cara a centímetros de la de ella.

− ya me he dejado manosear de otros, ¡no veo cual es la diferencia! – en realidad ella se refería a él mismo, pero Severus no pudo evitar que la imagen de Maclaggen apareciera en su cabeza.

− ¡ESTA CASTIGADA STA! – escupió.

− ¡Bien!− respondió sin inmutarse.

− ¡Bien! – devolvió este.

− ¿algo más que tenga para decirme, profesor?, ¿aceptar una propuesta, tal vez?

− No es nada más Granger.

− entonces con su permiso− Hermione tomó la mano del hombre y la apartó del escritorio, para escurrirse por el espacio libre y salir del salón.

−bien Granger si quieres jugar…

…

− _¡ok! Al menos Malfoy hizo que reaccionara… tal vez si…_− Malfoy tenemos que hablar− le dijo la castaña cuando se lo encontró en el vestíbulo. – te tengo una propuesta.

…

− ¿señor me mando llamar? – La morena entro en el despacho, dubitativa.

− ¿Qué tal te vendría un trato Pansy? – Severus habló desde la oscuridad de su despacho.

La pelinegra sonrió.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y en especial a aquellos que comentan: a Mama Shmi y a editasnape que ya les respondí….<p>

Lina Snape: Ok gracias… espero que te vaya gustando el camino por el que van las "travesuras" por decirlo de algún modo de estos dos…

: También amo ver a Snape celoso… seguro que si estuviera en el lugar de Hermione, le daría su dosis diaria haha

Diosa Luna: si al fin reacciono Hermione!, ahora el problema es que Severus está por seguirle el juego… la amiga de los bnos consejos 3 Ginny … la verdad ella nunca me ha cuadrado mucho pero sí que cae bn una amiga de esas en algunos casos… queremos repetición! Jajaja … bno la verdad esa parte alcahueta de Dumbledore es la cosa que más me gusta de él y probablemente la única XD

Jisi Snape: gracias! Que bueno que te este gustando.

Chopiiliina: jaja si cambio de look! Tal vez algo atrevido en mi opinión, pero hacía falta cambiar las túnicas holgadas y la falda hasta los pies jaja ok no… ataque de celos? Jaja hace falta uno que otro chico accidentado repentinamente, jajaja pero espéralo tal vez después podamos ver a Cormac pagando! Malfoy? No se me parece más como el hilo conductor pero al fin y al cabo no creo que Snape se quede con la espinita.

Dulceysnape: Se que me demoro en actualizar pero no es para tanto, no es como para pensar que abandoné el fic jaja …

TequilaNervous: y a quien le va a hacer gracia? Jaja menos a Severus…

Desvario: ps la verdad es que en cierto modo me siento responsable de responder a los reviews que me dejan, porque además de leer mis historias se toman el tiempo de comentar los capítulos y… jaja me alaga que digas eso, pero para mí no es gastar el tiempo, es mas bn invertirlo en algo que amo…:D

Lore Black Weasley: si es terrible estar sin alertas, es como WTF! que pasa con ff? Se siente vacio y sin gracia, pero afortunadamente lo arreglaron rápido… se que me faltó describir el cambio de look, pero es que lo tenía planeado para empezar este cap y hoy llegue a sentarme a escribirlo y me di cuenta que no me acordaba, como iba… frustración! Jaja me toco remendarlo por ahí espero que no haya quedado muy mal ;)


	10. Indiferencia

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

Ok como siempre ¡perdónenme!, sé que me demoré en actualizar pero espero que disfruten el cap. Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews, y también a los que no, ojala se animen…

...

Capitulo 10: Indiferencia.

Hermione llegó al vestíbulo exactamente a la hora pactada, allí contra una pared estaba recostado Draco, con actitud relajada y una sonrisa seductora. –_esto no va a ser tan difícil, con la actitud y personalidad de Draco sería relativamente fácil hacer que Severus desesperara._ – o al menos eso le parecía a ella.

Hermione estaba tan o más sexy incluso que el día anterior, lo único que cambiaba en su look era que ahora lucia un lindo labial color carmín, que hacia resaltar sus labios a la perfección. − _perfecta_− pensó Malfoy.

El rubio caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura acercándola a sí mismo, acortó las distancias entre ellos y la beso, la chica alcanzó a mover su rostro muy poco y había terminado siendo un beso en la comisura de sus labios; el rojo carmín de sus labios quedo levemente marcado en el rostro del chico.

− ¿Qué haces Malfoy? – bufó molesta.

−Pues ya sabes cumplir mi parte del trato, esa que dice que debo actuar como tu novio.

−te olvidas de una parte importante, debes actuar como mi novio ¡en público!, no sé si lo notaste pero aquí no hay nadie más, que tú y yo− comentó sarcástica, señalándolo primero a él y luego a sí misma.

− Ya me conoces Granger, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta dar todo de mi –_lo peor es que en serio se lo cree_- pensó la chica− estaba metiéndome en el papel, si quieres que todo resulte, no podemos actuar un segundo sí, al otro no y al siguiente tal vez.

−como quieras, −dijo la chica acercando su pulgar a la boca del chico para limpiarlo.

− no creo que quieras hacerlo en realidad− dijo el chico echando hacia atrás la cabeza− piénsalo si "alguien" ve el beso en mi boca tal vez ese "alguien", pueda hacer algo al respecto, − la castaña no le había contado por quien hacia todo eso pero él ya formaba sus teorías…

− Estas quemando neuronas Malfoy, ten cuidado el humo no es sano para la salud cerebral.

− Lo tendré en cuenta, ya que hablas por experiencia en el asunto− el chico sonrió y extendió una mano al frente− ¿y bien? –preguntó al ver que la castaña no se movía− ¿haremos esto como debe ser o te vas a acobardar al último segundo?

La castaña lo miro de mala manera y extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la del rubio.

− _aquí vamos-_ pensó – Hermione nunca había deseado algo con mas ansias, de las que sentía en aquel momento, porque Severus estuviera sentado en una mesa especial, en primera fila hacia la puerta del gran comedor, con vista preferencial de todos los que entraban al lugar y a los sucesos que allí podrían ocurrir.

Leona y serpiente entraron en el gran comedor, tomados de la mano; tal y como había sucedido la mañana anterior, cuando ella había entrado con su nuevo aspecto, todos los presentes, se quedaron en completo silencio, viendo la escena, algunos trataban de asimilar la imagen y por lo visto les costaba mucho trabajo. Draco sonreía con suficiencia, Hermione también sonreía, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Severus, que tan solo los había mirado el tiempo suficiente para revolear los ojos y continuar charlando con Dumbledore como si nada hubiera pasado.

− no está funcionando – susurró la castaña, entre dientes, mientras seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, ahora caminaban de la mano por el medio de la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin.

Draco paseo su vista por todo el lugar, localizando exitosamente todos los candidatos que había tenido en mente, para lo que la castaña pretendía y cada uno de ellos tenía una cara de absoluta estupefacción, rabia y sin contar aquel que estaba tan verde, que parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no era ninguno de ellos. – _entonces si no es ninguno de esos mequetrefes ¿Quién demonios es?- pensó_. De repente un brillo inusual ilumino sus ojos plateados.

−parece…− habló el rubio con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto, como para que todos en el lugar alcanzaran a escucharlo−…que ninguno de ustedes había visto antes, a una pareja de novios caminando de la mano, entonces deberían prestar mucha atención, porque tal vez algo como esto jamás lo podrán volver a ver− la ironía era tangible en su voz.

Hermione solo podía pensar en la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba Severus, desde el momento en que Draco había decidido intervenir. Solo podía ver esos ojos negros que se clavaban en los suyos color miel, cuando el hombre a su lado la haló hacia su cuerpo y en un movimiento ágil la beso vorazmente, ella cerró sus ojos.

Las manos cálidas y fuertes de su profesor la abrazaban por la cintura, ella se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos, podía sentir el aliento del hombre que la tenia loca, tan cerca y eso la hacía entrar en un estado de ansiedad, no podía detenerse era como una adicción, era pasional y desequilibrado, no recordaba ni donde se encontraba, ni frente a quienes se encontraba y mucho menos a quien besaba en realidad, hasta que el rubio se alejó de ella unos centímetros sonriendo suficientemente. La chica quedó desencajada unos segundos − _¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ – pero se recompuso casi instantáneamente y también ella sonrió, casi por instinto dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, esta vez eso no le paso inadvertido a Draco pero se hizo el que nada pasaba, cuando se despidió de la castaña y se dirigió hacia su mesa para sentarse.

La castaña se acercó a su mesa para sentarse, sus amigos la veían entre confundidos, enojados, y no se sabe que otro sentimiento, eran una mezcla de todo un poco, solo Ginny la veía comprensiva. _− ¿y eso es todo? Una ceja alzada, no me puedo creer que no reaccione de otra manera ante ese beso que acabó de darme con Draco, es como si tan solo no se creyera que lo haya hecho en pleno comedor, es como si no le hubiera pasado nada al verme con otro._ – la castaña estaba por mucho igual o más confundida que Harry y Ron juntos.

− ¿Hermione? ¿Qué demoni…?− intervino Ronald de repente.

−Ay vamos Ronald ahora no me vengas a decir que vas a empezar con tu molestas preguntas− ¿Qué no es obvio?, Hermione anda con Draco… ¿Qué más te da eso? – era Ginny que lo había interrumpido.

− ¿Sí a ti que más te da Ro-ro? – dijo Lavender con tono de reproche, y Ron no replicó.

…

Severus estaba a punto de explotar, una cosa era ver al chico entrar de su mano, hasta podia aceptar que trajera la boca manchada del labial de ella, porque igual eso no garantizaba nada, pero ese beso, ver a Hermione besando a ese idiota y ¡de que manera!, era prácticamente intolerable, logró contenerse a último momento, no lanzarle un hechizo al niñito de papá que era su ahijado, y tan solo lanzarle una mirada despectiva a la chica.

Quería gritarle tantas cosas en ese momento, su estomago estaba encogido de ira y ¿lo único que había atinado a hacer era arquear una ceja y mirarla como si fuera una estudiante cualquiera que hubiera dado un espectáculo vergonzoso cualquiera en frente de todo el colegio?, ¡pues sí! eso era lo mejor que podría hacer, ya pronto ella vería lo que era bueno, al fin y al cabo tenían una detención pendiente y si sus "dotes" de adivinación no le fallaban, justo ese mismo día Pansy Parkinson iba a tener un ataque de irrespetuosos comentarios, en medio de su clase de pociones.

…

Draco se había sentado junto a una sonriente y suspicaz Pansy. La chica lo había codeado.

− ¿Granger? ¿En serio? – se burló, la joven Slytherin.

A diferencia de Draco sí sabía todo lo que pasaba. Sabía porque Severus la necesitaba y por quien lo hacía. Y sabía también, que eso de Draco y la joven, no había sido más que una artimaña de la Gryffindor para llamar su atención, que a juzgar por la cara de él tan pronto como habían comenzado a besarse, sí había funcionado a la perfección, tenía que reconocer que el hombre tenía bastante autocontrol y que se había recuperado con bastante facilidad, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que en ese momento se retorcía internamente.

Pansy haría cualquier cosa que necesitara Snape, a él le debía tanto que lo ayudaría como fuera, además un extraordinario en sus éxtasis de pociones no le venía nada mal. Ese hombre le había enseñado a valorarse y hacerse respetar por lo que era; si antes algún muchacho la había visto como un simple pedazo de carne que se puede alcanzar fácilmente, después de su encuentro con Severus, ese mismo muchacho o perdía las esperanzas con ella o bien se esforzaba por poder merecerla. Ya no era la hija de mortífagos, con padres en la prisión, que no aspiraba a nada mejor que una noche de sexo desenfrenado y una vida perdida en el alcohol, ya no era la princesa de Slytherin con la que cada chico podía estar, y ya no era el juguete de Draco, el hijo de mortífagos "perfectos" y arrepentidos, que habían decidido no pelear. Ahora era una mujer con expectativas y sueños que lograría alcanzar y todo eso se lo debía a él, su profesor de pociones. Sí lo único con lo que lo podía compensar, era guardando su secreto y reuniéndolo con la chica Granger lo lograría.

− ¿Por qué Parkinson, te molesta que tu hombre tenga otra chica? – preguntó el rubio con ironía. – pues no olvides que fuiste tú quien me dejo.

−No no me molesta− _se te nota_-pensó mordaz el muchacho− y te deje, porque para ti yo no era más que un trofeo, una mera apariencia, era lo que se esperaba de nosotros ¿verdad?, El príncipe con la princesa de Slytherin, tal vez eso no era suficiente para mí, pero siéntete feliz ahora estas con la reina de los leones, solo piensa si en realidad eso le agradaría a la sociedad o mejor ¡a tu papá!, siempre has tratado de complacerlo en todo, ¿Por qué arruinarlo ahora?

−si es lo que piensas de mi, − el joven se encogió de hombros− creí que al menos tu me conocías− susurró inaudiblemente.

…

Hermione y Draco salieron juntos del gran comedor y asistieron a todas las clases que tenían juntos, tomados de la mano, trataban de parecer lo mas enamorados posible cuando había algún espectador cerca.

Ultima clase del día… pociones. – _genial esta era la oportunidad_- la chica estaba radiante cuando se encontró con Draco enfrente al aula de encantamientos.

Caminaban sonrientes hacia las mazmorras, apariencia, eso l era todo en aquel momento.

Estaban a un pasillo del aula de pociones cuando el rubio la arrastró hacia un pasadizo oscuro.

− ¡ey! ¿Qué te pasa? – chilló la chica.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era por Snape? –preguntó Malfoy directamente. – ¡por Merlín! Granger, soy su ahijado, ¿no te preguntaste si querría hacerlo? Y en caso de que si ¿no te pusiste a pensar que tal vez yo conocería sus debilidades o que sabría por donde golpear para hacerlo caer?

− ¿entonces te habrías negado? Y ahora que lo aceptas ¿desde cuándo lo notaste?

− Ciertamente no me habría negado y fue más que evidente ya que no hacías más que mirarlo después de que me besaste.

−dime entonces ¿Por qué dejaste que actuara como tu novia todo el día y ante todos si ya sabías quien tenía que vernos?

− ¿porque me habría negado, si estabas tan dispuesta Granger?

− ¡idiota! – la chica lo golpeó levemente en el hombro− ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

− claro− el chico sonrió al verla poner los ojos en blanco− vamos. −la tomó de la mano y corrió junto con ella hacia el salón.

…

Severus estaba hecho de roca o ¿qué?, parecía completamente ajeno a todo lo que ella hiciera. –_genial que escogieras justo hoy ¡para no sentir celos, Severus!_

El hombre aguantó a la perfección todos los comentarios, besos, abrazos y lo que fuera que hicieran los "tortolos" como él los llamaba. A duras penas los reprendió porque ya estaban haciendo de su salón un cuarto de hotel, − _¿en serio tan desesperada estas Hermione?_

Era duro, los celos repicaban en su estomago cada vez que la chica hacia algo con el rubio, pero sorprendentemente lo controlaba rápidamente y pasaba al siguiente beso o la siguiente caricia. Además el constante pensamiento de que ya vendría la venganza, lograba que sintiera un fresco descanso acercándose.

_Ya veremos cómo te va a ti, ya lo veremos_−se repetía una y otra vez.

La clase termino para tranquilidad de Snape y desgracia de Hermione, no había conseguido nada, de nada y ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo de comenzar con aquel jueguito estúpido.

Pansy había cumplido lo pactado y ahora estaba tan castigada como la castaña.

Hermione estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando Snape la hizo detenerse, ella sonrió para sí. Y se quedó esperando a que los demás salieran para que la reacción de Severus se hiciera evidente, la expectativa estaba a punto de hacerla estallar, era como ese momento de las películas de terror en el que esperas a que algo salga de la oscuridad y ataque a la protagonista, era una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo, angustia y emoción.

La puerta se cerró detrás del último estudiante, Severus levantó la vista y miro a la joven.

−sí aun lo recuerda señorita, usted tiene una sanción pendiente conmigo, esta noche a las ocho, eso era todo, ya puede irse. – dijo Severus con tono pasivo.

− ¡Bien si eso era todo! – respondió cortante y visiblemente enojada –aquí me vera profesor.

...


	11. Detención

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

…

Chapter 11: Detención

Seis, seis y diez, seis y cuarenta… siete, siete y treinta y dos, ocho menos cuarto… ocho menos cinco… era increíble que ya hubieran pasado dos horas desde la clase de pociones y ella aun siguiera con un ánimo de mil demonios, prácticamente echaba humo, no había ido a comer y la verdad no creía que la comida le lograra pasar por la garganta. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en las escaleras, que ahora bajaba hacia las mazmorras, la sangre hervía en sus venas cuando llego frente a la puerta del despacho de su profesor, estaba más que dispuesta a explotar, le iba a decir, le iba a gritar en su cara, lo muy idiota que llegaba a ser algunas veces.

No se detuvo a tocar siquiera, abrió la puerta de un empujón y se congeló en el lugar.

− ¡SNA… pe!− terminó susurrando, su sangre bajo varios grados en un segundo, y su corazón se encogió después de un latido seco y sordo y su respiración se detuvo.

Pansy Parkinson sostenía un frasco de cristal rosado en la mano, sonreía abiertamente sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho, la silla estaba girada de frente a la puerta y la chica tenía la cabeza recostada en su espaldar, Severus estaba de pie tras el sillón, inclinado hacia adelante con el rostro por encima del de la morena, los brazos rodeando la silla y las palmas de las manos en los apoya brazos, lucía un sonrisa insinuante y miraba a la joven Slytherin directo a los ojos.

− ¿sí? – soltó el hombre de manera retadora, levantando la mirada para verla, pero con una expresión de claro desagrado, por abandonar lo que antes estaba haciendo. – ¿se va a quedar ahí todo el día o va a entrar y a cumplir con sus obligaciones Granger?− su tono era lejano y frío, la estaba tratando igual que siempre, justo y como había sido desde que ella recordaba, un maldito bastardo que la despreciaba e ignoraba a partes iguales. – _¡estupendo!_

Hermione entró en el despacho, echa una autómata, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se acercó un paso más hacia el escritorio. Severus dirigió su atención a Pansy nuevamente.

−… y entonces le agregas el ingrediente especial – continuó el hombre hablando, ignorando olímpicamente a la castaña.

− ¿Cuál es el ingrediente especial Severus? – preguntó la Slytherin. El hombre no contestó. – la chica jugueteó con un dedo en el dorso de la mano derecha del Snape− ¿no me lo dirás? – preguntó la chica con tono de falsa tristeza. – _¡Por Merlín!, ¿que no ven que estoy aquí? Además ¿¡Quien se cree esta idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a coquetearle tan descaradamente?- pensó la castaña._

−Solo voy a decirte que es algo que las mujeres no pueden obtener sin ayuda. – el hombre le habla seductoramente, Pansy esbozó una sonrisa lasciva.

−entonces… la amortentia de sortilegios Weasley, ugh es un completo asco y pensar que las chicas pagan tanto por esa porquería, − Pansy miró de manera lujuriosa la botella− entonces tú…

−ejem− interrumpió la castaña con la cara sonrojada por la rabia. No se podía creer de lo que estaban hablando –creí que venía a un castigo, pero veo que estoy interrumpiendo algo realmente importante, mejor me vuelvo en otro momento. – no lo podía soportar más.

− ¿No puede esperar cinco minutos Sta.? – preguntó de mala manera Snape.

−Si necesitaba otros cinco minutos para hacer sus cosas, podría haberme pedido que llegara con cinco minutos de retraso y ya, señor.

− Si tantas ganas tiene de trabajar− comenzó el hombre irguiéndose completamente− por allá hay un balde con lagartijas, necesito los corazones, los puede depositar en ese frasco grande con la sustancia azul que ve en la mesa, que espera comience – el profesor señaló despreocupadamente todos los implementos que estaban en una mesita al fondo del despacho, − creo que no hace falta decir que no puede usar magia. – terminó cortante.

−pero Parkinson, este, ella no me va a ayudar. – preguntó ella mirando hacia el balde con asco y pensando en que lo mejor sería que Pansy viniera a ayudarle de una vez, porque si se quedaba ahí coqueteando con Severus, ella no sabía de qué iba a ser capaz

−No, la Sta. Parkinson va a ayudarme a preparar amortentia. Así que tendrá que apañárselas sola Granger. – _¡bastado! estoy segura de que sabes lo mucho que yo desearía trabajar en un poción contigo, pero no te daré el gusto de saber que esto me afecta._ –Hermione se acercó al enorme balde y miró lo que había en su interior.

Dentro había una cantidad innumerable de lagartijas, estaban sumergidas en una sustancia gelatinosa incolora. Hermione arrugó la nariz, mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros de caucho que había en la mesa.

Detrás suyo podía oír como Severus y Pansy movían envases o lo que fuera, no se atrevía a mirarlos, la verdad no quería hacerlo.

La castaña tomó la primera lagartija del cubo, el animal tenía un color verdeazulado y estaba recubierto de aquella sustancia viscosa y transparente, entonces tomó el cuchillo de plata de la mesa y cortó la piel del animal con él pudo sentir como traspasaba la carne, entonces introdujo su dedos índice y pulgar en la abertura que había hecho para poder desprender el corazón con facilidad.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, y dejo caer la lagartija y el cuchillo al suelo. Todo había pasado como en cámara lenta ella estaba a punto de cortar el corazón para desprenderlo del animal, y de pronto el corazón palpitó.

– ¿y ahora que Granger? – preguntó Snape de mala manera.

– Estaba viva, – la joven hablaba con la mandíbula tensa– ¡Estaba viva! – La castaña estaba fuera de sí– ¿cómo pudo hacerme matarla? – la castaña se había acercado hasta el escritorio donde Snape y la Slytherin estaban trabajando y con un puño lo había golpeado, – ¡yo la hice sufrir y usted no me dijo nada!

–Si Granger, estaba viva, necesito que los corazones sigan latiendo, ve esa sustancia azul del tarro, esa sustancia los conserva de ese modo, pero necesito que el corazón este vivo cuando lo introduzca allí, lo que nos da un rango de treinta segundos desde que es separado del cuerpo hasta que muera, si el animal estuviera muerto, no serviría de nada sacarle el corazón ¿no cree? – Hermione no contestó– venga aquí– Snape se acercó al balde, pero la castaña no se movió– ¡que venga aquí!

La castaña se movió como autómata y llegó a donde él se encontraba, el hombre se agachó e introdujo un dedo en el balde impregnándolo de aquella sustancia asquerosa, luego lo esparció muy bien en el medio de su pulgar e índice izquierdos, para después tomar el cuchillo del suelo, limpiarlo con su varita y cortarse en ese lugar al menos tres centímetros de profundidad, la sangre salió a borbotones, pero su rostro era más imperturbable que un roca, no podía sentir nada, el hombre cerró la herida con la varita y limpio la sangre de su mano con un trapo de la mesa.

– no los ha lastimado, no pueden sentir nada, pero si ha desperdiciado el corazón de ésta, así que ahora deje tanto drama y póngase a trabajar– el hombre camino de regreso al escritorio, desde donde Pansy observaba la escena.

– no, no lo haré. – dijo la castaña con determinación.

– ¡si lo hará! – el hombre casi grito. – toda su determinación se fue al traste. Snape estaba muy pero muy enojado con ella y él mismo no sabía la razón de eso, claro que la sabia, era porque simplemente la castaña se había pasado todo el día besando al idiota de su ahijado. Y aunque sabía que en cierta forma era lo correcto, o eso era lo que a él le parecía, que ella estuviera con un muchacho de su edad, alguien que estuviera hecho para ella, simplemente no podía soportar. – Sta. Parkinson acompáñeme por los ingredientes, – dijo con tono mucho más calmado, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña pudiera oírlos, ella ni siquiera se inmutó. El hombre y la joven, atravesaron una puerta que estaba ubicada entre dos grandes y repletos estantes, con frascos de contenidos variados y pociones de todos los colores, esa habitación debía ser la despensa personal de ingredientes de Snape.

La chica se acercó al cubo y tomó otra de las lagartijas entre las manos luego tomó el cuchillo que Snape había dejado sobre la mesa y lo acercó lentamente al animal, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, – _vamos Hermione es solo un ingrediente para las pociones, nada más, tu solo concéntrate en eso- ¿Cómo me voy a concentrar si en este momento seguro esos dos están "trayendo" el ingrediente secreto, además la lagartija no tiene la culpa, ¿cómo puedo matarla?- no seguro que no, ellos seguro solo están trayendo, hojas de… no lo sé, no recuerdo lo que lleva esa poción, pero seguro lo están trayendo- negación- cállate._

_La chica atravesó la piel del animal con el cuchillo y extrajo el corazón, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas._

…

–creo que te pásate Severus– comentó Pansy al entrar en el pequeño armario de los ingredientes.

– Entonces ella se dejo besar y manosear de mi ahijado repetidas veces, en frente de mi y tu crees que yo no debía haber hecho nada al respecto.

–te estoy ayudando ¿recuerdas? solo digo que tal vez exageraste un poco.

– no exageré.

–Mira recuerdo que hace unos años la chica tenía un club o algo por el estilo, no sé si tu lo llegaste a saber, algo como pedo o no lo sé, era una forma de liberar a los elfos de su trabajosa y maltratada vida como esclavos, – río la morena–nosotros la molestábamos con eso, pero ella siempre lo defendió a capa y espada, el maltrato contra cualquier criatura le desagrada y al parecer, ser ella quien los maltrate le va mucho peor.

Claro que se acordaba, ¿cómo no se iba a acordar? si la chica se la pasaba regañando a toda la orden del fénix por pedirle cosas al elfo de los Black cuando_ tenían manos y pies para hacerlo ellos mismos._

–no estoy haciendo nada diferente de lo que merece.

– si lo estás haciendo, pero eso no lo quieres ver, ella te pego en el orgullo, es eso ¿no?, ella golpeo en donde más te duele, tu ego.

–¡no!

–claro que sí

–ella se estuvo besuqueando con mi ahijado, lo merece. – el hombre tomo todo lo que necesitaban y salió del lugar.

Depositó todo lo que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio, y le mando una mirada disimulada a la castaña, no llevaba sino tres corazones en el tarro y toda ella era una masa temblorosa y empapada de lágrimas, parecía como si le fuera a dar un ataque de algo en cualquier momento.

– ¡Granger! – la chica lo volteó a ver. – Deje eso, si va a estar llorando de esa manera durante todo el castigo se va a deshidratar– su tono era sarcástico, pero se podía percibir un tanto de culpa en su voz, que la castaña no notó.

Pansy traía un caldero mediano en las manos, lo puso sobre el escritorio junto a todos los ingredientes.

– venga trabajará en la poción también– Hermione se acercó a donde ellos estaban aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Severus era prácticamente incapaz de contener las ganas que tenia de abrazarla y decirle que ya todo había pasado. –_Eres un maldito idiota Severus- se recriminó._

Comenzaron a trabajar en la poción, era complicada, Hermione ya se había calmado, y ahora volvía a sentir los celos que le daba el trato que tenía Severus con Pansy y no con ella misma. El hombre le daba a ella los ingredientes para que los cortara y luego se los pasaba a la Slytherin para que los agregara.

– Así no– reprendió el hombre, la castaña sonrío interiormente, al fin Severus había notado que Pansy no podía con…– se debe agregar despacio casi como si tu mano flotara en el aire. Te mostraré– el pocionista agarró a la morena por la cintura con su mano izquierda y ubicado tras ella, más cerca de lo que debería, tomó el puño cerrado de la chica con el polvo de asfódelo, entre su otra mano y con delicadeza lo dejo caer lentamente sobre el caldero, la castaña cortó las raíces de ajenjo con demasiada fuerza, tanta que un pedazo fue a dar directamente en el hombro de Pansy.

– tenga cuidado Sta. – la reprendió Snape.

El castigo transcurrió de la misma manera, Pansy coqueteaba, Snape no se quedaba atrás y Hermione solo trataba de controlarse, claro que no lo conseguía tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Snape durante el día.

– El castigo terminó, – dijo Snape de repente.

– hasta luego profesor– Pansy salió de primeras.

Hermione en cambio saco su varita e hizo aparecer una pequeña caja de cartón, Snape la miró con curiosidad, entonces la chica se acercó a la mesa donde habían tres lagartijas apiladas, tomó a cada una con mucho cuidado y las deposito en la caja, luego se agachó y recogió la primera que ella había tirado al piso y también la metió en la caja.

– no las necesita ¿verdad profesor? – él solo negó con la cabeza, la culpa no lo dejaba hacer alguna otra cosa, quería disculparse o hacer algo, pero no podía siquiera moverse de su lugar, la chica salió del despacho antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Cinco minutos más tarde él había salido tras ella, no podía verla en ninguna parte, subió las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, detrás de la puerta del castillo había un pequeño triangulo de gotas de lluvia. – _ojala no sea lo que yo me imagino._

El hombre abrió la puerta la lluvia arremetía contra el castillo, estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Hermione caminaba bajo la lluvia, totalmente empapada con la pequeña caja bajo el brazo. Snape corrió tras ella.

– ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – tuvo que gritar para que la chica lograra oírle en medio de aquella tormenta.

– solo tardare unos minutos lo prometo– dijo ella con desesperación. El hombre asintió levemente.

– la chica se dirigió a un costado del castillo, Severus la siguió, ella hizo un agujero en la tierra con su varita y deposito la caja en el, Severus la miro con tristeza la chica en verdad se veía afectada.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda la hizo darse la vuelta y la abrazó fuertemente.

–lo siento– susurró en su oído, mientras con su varita rellenaba el hoyo con tierra y hacia aparecer unas cuantas flores sobre la tierra fresca.

La chica se apretó más contra él.

– vamos tenemos que entrar– camino con ella abrazada hasta la entrada, ambos estaban empapados cuando entraron en el castillo, el beso su cabello y se separó de ella. –Esto no cambia nada– susurró– lo de Pansy yo no… – ahora se sentía estúpido, había actuado como un adolecente hormonal y había sido estúpido– ella no es… – el hombre calló.

– Claro que no, ni esperaba que cambiara algo–dijo Hermione su mirada era de profunda decepción, – buenas noches profesor.

La chica subió las escaleras, sin mirar para atrás.

–buenas noche Hermione. – susurró él.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas no tengo perdón de Dios pero bueno me trasnoche por terminar este cap para ustedes, son las 3:15 de la mañana mañanahoy tengo que levantarme a las 6:00 y bueno aquí estoy todavía, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Aprovecho para invitarlas a todo/as a pasarse por mi nuevo Forum, está dedicado dedicado a los Slytherin, Mortífagos y Carroñeros y planeo hacer un topic completamente dedicado a nuestra pareja favorita…. SS/HG … por ahora las invito a participar del reto Premiere, de inauguración aquí les dejo el link ojala se pacen por allí y participen :D

h t t p: / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 108336/ 60352631/ 1/


	12. HurtConfort

Disclaimer: Todo eso que puedan reconocer es de una rubia y muy rica señora de señoras, británica y muy talentosa… lo demás es de esta simple fan, que intenta hacer un esfuerzo escribir remotamente bien.

Disclaimer:Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a mi solo la idea ... no escribo con fines de lucro...

Ok el nombre del cap está un poco… pero es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento, me quedan como cinco minutos para salir para la u no me he acabado de arreglar y estoy aquí subiendo el cap así que no hay tiempo de nada más.

Chicas mil y mil disculpas por la demora pero he tenido millones de trabajos y además me abandonó mi musa, para las que no lo sepan posiblemente deje de escribir, porque en mi país aprobaron la ley para los derechos de autor… y no se estoy como baja de onda… si hay por ahí alguna Beta Reader que me lea, por favor hágamelo saber… necesito una con urgencia.

* * *

><p>Chapter11: Hurtconfort

El trato con Pansy quedo cancelado, Severus aun no se creía lo inmaduro e insensato que había sido, Pansy lo miro con pesar al ver su expresión abatida y deprimida, pero aceptó la cancelación sin protestar.

Hermione por otro lado se sentía más resignada que abatida, era como si aquellas cuatro palabras que resonaban en su cabeza "Esto no cambia nada" aplacaran sistemáticamente, su irracional deseo de estar con Severus. Su relación con Draco continuaba, pero a diferencia de antes ella ya no simulaba estar complacida con las caricias o gestos que el chico le dedicaba, era más bien una extraña combinación de conformismo e infelicidad, Draco era un chico estupendo, la trataba casi con cariño, y se había convertido en un buen amigo, a pesar de las comprometedoras situaciones en las que se habían encontrado, el ahora estaba ahí apoyándola, y aun así su estúpida cabeza no paraba a de concentrar toda su atención en su profesor, ese hombre que no la amaba, que la había despreciado y cambiado por otra.

Draco por otra parte se hacía el de la vista gorda, como si aun no se hubiera enterado de que la castaña se había rendido, como si no hubiera notado que los intentos de conquista por parte de la leona hacia su padrino se habían desvanecido, como si no pudiera ver su estado decaído e indiferente y como si no fuera evidente que cualquier tipo de relación que hubiera podido existir entre Severus y ella se había derrumbado de golpe, dejándolos abatidos a ambos. Su pacto seguía en pie y Hermione no mostraba ningún interés por darlo por terminado, más bien parecía como si no se enterara de que este aun existía.

Pasaron al menos dos semanas en las cuales, Severus y Hermione seguían con el misma aura ajena del mundo y de los acontecimientos que sucedían a su alrededor, sus días se limitaban a fingir normalidad, comer lo estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir y dejar sus mentes vagar en temas sin demasiada importancia, cuando deberían estar durmiendo.

…

Hermione lucía muy mal arreglada esa mañana, su cabello estaba mal alisado y su uniforme demasiado arrugado, su semblante estaba bastante mas pálido de lo normal, unas ojeras enormes se vislumbraban bajo sus ojos, no tenía nada de maquillaje, y ahora no causaba nada del impacto en los habitantes del castillo, que había causado con su cambio de "look" unas semanas atrás, Draco la miro con preocupación, ya no podía dejar pasar el comportamiento de la chica por más tiempo, si ella seguía como iba, terminaría demente o quien sabe que otra cosa, entraron juntos al gran comedor como ya era costumbre y se separaron cada uno para su mesa.

Snape tenía el mismo semblante pálido y ojeroso que había acostumbrado en tiempos de Guerra y por eso nadie podía notarlo, era ya una imagen casi acostumbrada, incluso más que la renovada que había lucido desde el final de la guerra hasta hacia unas dos semanas, y claro, si nadie notaba su cambio, mucho menos notaban el hecho de que él y la castaña, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para dejar su aspecto de lado al mismo tiempo; por supuesto que notaban el cambio en la chica y mucho mas sus recientes admiradores, pero las reacciones que ella tenía cuando alguien trataba de saber que era lo que le pasaba, hacia que la curiosidad no pasara de nada más que eso, una simple inquietud que no tendría respuesta, y que por su propia salud física y mental era mejor dejarla tal cual estaba.

Draco se sentó junto a Pansy, la joven ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta, ella y él no hablaban hace mucho, de hecho su supuesta relación con Granger parecía haberlos alejado aun más, que su traumático rompimiento hacia unos meses. Draco muy en el fondo sabía que si su relación no había funcionado había sido por su propia culpa, y aunque no se atrevía a aceptarlo, era consciente de que había sido él, quien lo había echado a perder, y no solo su relación, más bien había mandado al traste su amistad, porque la había tratado como a un trofeo que mostrar y no como a esa persona especial, que siempre había estado para él en las buenas y en las malas.

−Parkinson− susurró llamando la atención de la morena− supón que hay alguien que te gusta demasiado− la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pensando que ahora Draco le confesaría un amor secreto o le pediría consejo para conquistar a un chica. – y esa persona piensa que su relación no es viable, me refiero a que no te deja acercarte, − Draco miro involuntariamente hacia la castaña y luego paseó su mirada por la mesa de profesores, Pansy comprendió a lo que se refería, aunque no se podía creer que Draco le estuviera pidiendo consejo para ayudar a alguien y menos a Hermione Granger. – ¿me entiendes?

− Si conozco ese sentimiento− lo había dicho sin pensar, Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los suyos verdes, la chica desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente− quiero decir, se exactamente a lo que te refieres.

− No, no lo sabes− afirmó divertido el joven.

− Claro que sí− Pansy se acercó a su oído y le susurró despacio− lo dices por Snape y por la Granger. −Draco apenas pudo reprimir su estremecimiento al sentir los labios de la chica rosando su oreja.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

− Digamos que tengo una fuente muy confiable− respondió ella como si nada− ¿y bien los vamos a ayudar o prefieres dejar las cosas de este tamaño?

− ¿los vamos? – preguntó el chico.

− ¿pediste mi ayuda no? Aunque si prefieres manejarlo tú solo…− la morena se dio la vuelta hacia su plato de avena.

− ¡No! – Draco solo no se podía creer que iban a trabajar nuevamente juntos, aunque esta vez en vez de una travesura iban a ayudar a alguien. – está perfecto, y junto a ti estaría muchísimo mejor Pansy. – la joven sonrió sin que él lo pudiera ver.

− bien – respondió con fingida indiferencia. – tal vez haya que herirlos un tanto más, pero si eso no los une definitivamente, no sé que lo hará.

…

Había quedado en eso, ambos les darían "la noticia" a cada uno de ellos y nada más se sentarían a ver como sus semillas de duda, recién plantadas surgían de la tierra y germinaban convertidas en una confrontación y posible/casi segura reconciliación.

Draco vería a Hermione en una hora, y al mismo tiempo Pansy estaría en el despacho del profesor contándole ciertos rumores que circulaban por el colegio.

Es chico se recostó sobre su cama de dosel, necesitaba descansar un poco, una enorme lechuza negra entro volando por la ventana y se oso en la cabecera de la cama, Draco la reconoció y se sorprendió al ver una sobre rojo en su pico, ¿un vociferador?, el chico lo tomó con nerviosismo y automáticamente la carta cobró vida.

−¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DESHORRAR A NUESTRA FAMILIA DE ESA FORMA? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A CORTAR CON PANSY Y CAMBIARLA POR LA SANGRE SUCIA GRANGER? ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA DECEPCION PARA LOS DE TU SANGRE! – su padre sonaba realmente enfadado e incluso decepcionado. – ¡SI TE ATREVES A CONTINUAR ESA RELACION, NO VOVERAS A PISAR ESTA CASA! – no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de lo de Granger, pero sus palabras herían en lo más profundo a Draco, llevaba toda la vida tratando de complacer a su padre y lo había arruinado como cada aspecto de su vida.

Su padre nunca había estado en casa cuando él era un niño y era por eso que trataba de complacerlo en todo, para él una mirada de orgullo de su padre era más importante, que los millones de galeones que este le daba para cubrir su ausencia.

Lucius Malfoy había crecido en una familia de Sangres limpia, había sido criado con una mentalidad aristócrata, clasista y altruista, y a pesar de que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado sus ideales de sangre no podían ser arrancados de su mente como si jamás hubieran existido, para él Pansy y su hijo estaban destinados a estar juntos y una relación con Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter era inconcebible, al menos en su familia, eso no sería permitido.

Draco se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama, un extraño vacio apareció en su pecho y unas ganas irresistibles de alcohol lo embargaron.

Abrió su baúl de un manotazo para luego extraer una botella de whiskey de fuego de él. La guardaba desde su época de mortífago, cuando estaba tan nervioso y abrumado que pasaba sus únicos espacios libres embriagado y sin conocimiento.

Hizo aparecer una vaso y se sirvió su primer trago, con rapidez el líquido ambarino comenzó a desaparecer, la botella estaba casi vacía, pero ya era la hora de salir en busca de Granger, así que se puso de pie y salió por la puerta tambaleándose.

…

− ¿profesor? – Pansy irrumpió en su despacho hacia las horas de la noche, la chica entro al encontrar la puerta entre abierta. El hombre estaba sentado mirando hacia la chimenea, con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio y la espalda tensa. − ¿se encuentra bien? – titubeó la morena.

−perfectamente− su voz se oía áspera, como cuando se lleva sin hablar durante mucho tiempo.

− Este… yo venía… es que…− comenzó indecisa.

− Si fueras tan gentil de decirlo, no estoy como para adivinanzas.

− Mira Severus, yo no quisiera traerte esta noticia pero… siento que debería contártelo, − el hombre continuaba inmerso en el crepitar de las llamas. – se está rumoreando que Draco y Hermione… Tu sabes, ellos tienen una relación y es natural que…−Pansy no consiguió decir más, sentía que estaba bien esa mentira porque tal vez fuera el empujón que esos dos necesitaban, pero también pensaba que no debía decirle eso, en el estado en él se encontraba, cualquier cosa sería mejor que llegarle con la noticia de que Hermione y Draco ya…

−Se acostaron− susurró casi inaudiblemente. –Sal de aquí Pansy – su mirada seguía fija en las lamas pero ahora estaba perdida en un lugar muy lejano de su mente.

La joven Slytherin creyó que lo mejor sería dejarle solo, así que dio unos pasos atrás y cerró la puerta del despacho a su espalda, al salir del lugar.

Severus se quedo incapaz de hacer nada durante unos cuantos minutos, pero no podía quedarse con la duda, ¿unos rumores?, eso no era suficiente, no para él, para Severus Snape solo bastaban los hechos comprobables, después de ser un doble espía durante media vida y hasta mas, sabía que los hechos que uno no pudiera comprobar con sus propios ojos, no eran verdaderos hasta que se patentara su veracidad.

Se puso de pie con garbo y salió del despacho dando largas zancadas. Pansy había decidido esperar el tiempo conveniente y ahora que lo había visto salir del despacho, salió de su escondite y lo siguió a una distancia prudente, quería asegurarse de que el asunto no pasara a mayores.

…

Draco se encontró con Hermione en el pasillo del tercer piso, había elegido el lugar, por ser un lugar más privado

− ¿Qué querías decirme Draco? – Preguntó la castaña al verlo llegar.

− ¿Qué quería decirte? ¡Ah claro! – su tono de voz era mordaz y amargo− Draco se acercó a la chica − ¡Snape y Parkinson tienen relaciones! – soltó la bomba de manera poco delicada, fue como un puñal atravesándola.

− ¿¡que! – preguntó la chica un tanto alterada.

−no sé que no entiendes…− Draco sonrió de medio lado, con la cara a centímetros de la de chica− Tu amado profesor se folla a mi exnovia− el rubio soltó una risa amarga. Y tomó a Hermione por la cintura.

− estas ebrio Malfoy no sabes lo que dices, − la castaña apenas si podía reaccionar.

−Estoy seguro – no sabía cómo era capaz de mentir, teniendo en cuenta el alto grado de licor que llevaba en la sangre – al igual que estoy seguro de que tú me deseas Granger. no lo ocultes mas, todo este jueguito te lo inventaste para estar cerca de mi− Draco la arrinconó contra la pared.

Hermione se vio indefensa, su fuerza física no era suficiente contra el cuerpo de atleta de Draco y sus manos estaban ubicadas de tal manera, que le era imposible alcanzar el bolsillo donde llevaba la varita. Draco se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la despojó de su única arma, lanzando la varita lejos por el piso.

−Déjame Draco ¿Qué haces?

− ¿Sabes Granger? – comenzó el rubio a centímetros de su boca. – mi papá tiene razón…. Eres poco acosa para mí– el rubio la tomo por la barbilla y la beso de manera salvaje –por eso voy a disfrutarte y luego te desechare como la basura que eres.

– ¡Suéltame!, –Hermione forcejeaba con él, pero no conseguía nada– Draco déjame ya– el rubio deslizó su mano por su muslo, era cierto que ya se había visto con aquellas caricias, provenientes del mismo Draco, pero nunca de una manera tan brusca, y mucho menos que la hicieran sentir tan impotente y asustada como en ese momento, reprimió una arcada– no me toques– su voz se quebró irremediablemente, mientras Draco enredaba su mano en sus pantaletas y tiraba de ellas brutalmente hacia abajo.

–No seas tonta Granger, vas a gozar– Draco se deshizo por fin de la prenda– pero ahora tendrás que guardar silencio

– ¡No déjame, no me toques Draco…! – No pudo continuar, las palabras no salían de su boca. Lagrimas de impotencia se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

–Shhh Sangre sucia, ya nadie puede oírte– el chico soltó una carcajada e introdujo una mano por debajo de su blusa.

Entonces la puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe, con un estruendo y una luz roja cruzo el espacio que los separaba del extraño visitante para pegar justo en el costado del rubio, que fue a dar uno metros mas allá, el chico vio con horror a Severus Snape acercándose a él mientras le apuntaba con la varita, el hombre lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared.

– ¡escúchame rata!, como te vuelvas a acercar a ella una sola vez mas en tu vida… habrás deseado ser el hijo de lord Voldemort, más que el idiota bastardo que intento hacerle daño a mi chica. – Severus estaba fuera de sí golpeó la cabeza de Malfoy contra la fría roca y luego de un golpe en el estomago lo dejo tirado en el piso.

Snape se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la castaña, la chica se había deslizado por la pared hasta quedar sentada, tenía la ropa interior en los tobillos y el resto del uniforme desarreglado, pero no parecía darse cuenta de nada, solo temblaba y lloraba en el lugar. La tomó por los hombros haciéndola levantarse, le arregló toda la ropa con un movimiento de varita y viendo que la chica no lo miraba realmente, sino que estaba perdida a kilómetros del lugar, la levanto del suelo y la cargo fuera de allí. Hermione se aferró con fuerza a su pecho mientras él caminaba a grandes zancadas bajando por la gran escalinata.

Pansy escucho todo desde detrás de una columna y se escondió cuando creyó oír pasos acercándose a la puerta, vio como su profesor salía de ahí con la castaña en brazos, la chica iba abstraída y solo lloraba mientras él la llevaba. La morena pensó lo peor y tras esperar el tiempo suficiente para que Severus no se diera cuenta de su presencia, atravesó la puerta que tenia al lado.

* * *

><p>¿reviews? Se que quedo como… y que es un cap de transición, pero ya viene lo bueno… espero haha… besos y gracias por leerme.<p> 


	13. Mi insufrible sabelotodo

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

Sí, vieron bien ¡regrese! Jaja ya se saben este discurso pero pienso que esta vez sí es indispensable, así que, perdónenme porque fui desconsiderada, y me demore horrores con este capítulo, pero no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración suficiente para actualizar antes, por cierto decidí que este es el ultimo capitulo entonces espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: tiene muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo OoC… creo que soy la reina del OoC, ok no pero en serio ¿Qué no he escrito nada apegado al canon? Jaja no se supongo que mi subconsciente, mi imaginación, mi creatividad, mi musa o quien sea que controla mis historias lo aborrece así que esto es lo que sale…

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Mi insufrible sabelotodo.<p>

Pansy salió de detrás de su escondite y se adentró en el pasillo del tercer piso, el lugar estaba solamente iluminado por unas pocas antorchas y en un rincón a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta se encontraba el rubio, el príncipe de Slytherin, con semblante ensombrecido y actitud derrotada.

La joven Slytherin se acercó a él y se acurruco a su lado.

− ¿Draco? ¿Te encuentras bien?

−Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la princesa de las serpientes, ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su castillo, su majestad? – contestó el de forma amarga.

−Lo mismo le pregunto al príncipe, que hace arrastrándose en este basurero señor.

−Será que trato de aceptar que nací para revolcarme en la porquería− el sarcasmo resonaba en su voz.

− ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Malfoy? – la morena se enfadó, con lo que escuchaba, ¡por Merlín! ¿Dónde estaba el joven orgulloso y altivo que siempre se creía por encima de cualquier otra persona?

−Lo que escuchaste, no soy más que un pobre diablo, despreciado por todos, un indeseado exmortífago, que ni siquiera murió como debió hacerlo, no serví ni para eso Parkinson, ni siquiera pude morirme como el animal que fui, ni el que aun sigo siendo. Soy solo una escoria, que lo perdió todo− Draco escupía palabra tras palabra, como si de veneno se tratara. – de hecho no es que lo perdiera, nunca lo tuve, no tuve una familia real, no tuve un hogar jamás, no tuve un padre, el nunca estuvo ahí y jamás tuve amigos, amigos de verdad.

−Me tienes a mi− susurró la chica un tanto ofendida.

−Pero te perdí.

− Estoy aquí ¿o no? – la chica se acercó a él aun mas− siempre he estado contigo y siempre lo estaré. – Draco levantó la vista.

−No como siempre. – dijo tristemente.

−Claro que si− la morena lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y rosó sus labios con los de él.

Draco correspondió casi instantáneamente, en un acto de desesperación y necesidad. Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla frenética, casi salvaje.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones clamaban por un poco de aire.

Los ojos grises de él, clavados sobre los verde de ella, mientras un silencio sepulcral los rodeaba, y una incomodidad casi palpable los envolvía.

−Apestas a alcohol Malfoy – soltó la chica rompiendo el silencio

− ¿Ah sí? Pues tu hueles a… a Pansy

− ¿Te parece?

− Completamente− contestó con certeza, ambos rieron.

− Anda vámonos de aquí −la chica se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia el chico, este la tomó aceptando la ayuda, pero en vez de ponerse de pie, haló a la chica haciéndola caer contra su torso y la beso de nuevo de manera apasionada.

− Eh ten cuidado Malfoy− se quejó la morena contra sus labios.

− Ya tendremos cuidado cuando seamos una pareja de ancianos con un montón de nietos corriendo a su alrededor, por ahora déjame disfrutar de mi prometida.

− ¿Tú qué?

− Mi prometida, ¿Por qué vas a casarte conmigo verdad, princesa? – Pansy lo miro con escepticismo, como buscando la mas mínima burla en su mirada, pero parecía tan sincero.

− Hagamos algo – susurró en su oído, − veamos qué piensas cuando estés un poco menos alcoholizado mañana en la mañana.

−Te voy a demostrar que no estoy hablando para nada influenciado por el alcohol− dijo él− señorita Pansy Parkinson, más conocida como mi princesa de Slytherin, − el rubio tanteó a su alrededor en busca de su varita. – ¿te casarías conmigo? – hizo aparecer una preciosa cajita de terciopelo negro. Pansy sonrió abiertamente, el joven abrió la cajita enseñando una reluciente argolla plateada que estaba decorada en todo el centro por una esmeralda y unas pequeñísimas piedritas cristalinas que flotaban a su alrededor como estrellitas titilantes alrededor de la luna.

− ¿Pero cómo es que…? −preguntó ella

−Estaba esperando por ti en mi baúl desde las vacaciones de navidad. – respondió Draco. – entonces que me dices ¿serás mi reina?

− ¡Claro que sí! – el rubio sonrió y deslizó la alianza en el dedo de la morena.

…

Severus la llevó a la enfermería, en el estado en el que Hermione se encontraba no creía conveniente llevarla a su despacho, tal vez lo mejor era que Poppy la revisara antes.

Pero al llegar al lugar, no encontraron a nadie, la estancia estaba vacía y no había rastro de la medimaga por ninguna parte. Snape la recostó en una camilla, y decidió esperar a la enfermera un rato, Hermione no reaccionaba y cada vez temblaba con mayor intensidad, él en cambio yacía a un lado de la camilla con los brazos cruzados y repiqueteando en el suelo con un pie de manera impaciente e incesante.

Se dirigió al armario cuando su paciencia se fue al traste y de allí extrajo un pequeño tarro plano que contenía una crema gelatinosa de color verde menta, lo deslizó bajo la nariz de la joven haciendo que ésta reaccionara por el penetrante aroma que desprendía. Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera y su rostro había subido varios tonos en segundos.

−Hermione yo…− comenzó Snape.

− ¿cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó de pronto la joven sin voltear a verlo.

− Te estaba buscando− contestó él.

− ¿Para qué? – la joven no sonaba nada entusiasmada, más bien parecía enfadada.

− Te buscaba porque… − Severus guardo silencio− eso no importa, lo importante es que te encontré.

− ¿Qué no importa? – chilló ella− debe ser porque me buscabas para tortúrame matando criaturas inocentes nuevamente, o tal vez porque querías venir a restregarme a tu noviecita en la cara, o es que acaso venias a alardear sobre tus acostones con ella, sea lo que sea estoy segura que era una estupidez que no haría más que dañarme ¿no es así?– Snape no contestó y la chica se levantó de la camilla, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

− ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Snape cuando la castaña paso por su lado.

− ¿Qué demonios te importa?− gritó ella encarándolo por primera vez. – es simple me largo porque no quiero estar con un idiota cobarde, que ni siquiera es capaz de responder a la simple pregunta de porque me buscaba, − no le importaba para nada las posibles consecuencias que traerían sus insultos hacia su profesor, solo quería escapar y dejar de verlo, así que se giró nuevamente hacia la gran puerta de entrada pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo y con fuerza la hizo regresar a su lugar.

− te estaba buscando porque quería, que tú me dijeras en mi propia cara que ya te habías revolcado con Draco Malfoy. – una extraña fiereza brillaba en los orbes ónix de Snape, causada por el insulto que nunca había aprendido a soportar, él no era un cobarde y nunca permitía que nadie lo llamara de ese modo.

Hermione rió amargamente.

−creo que tu pregunta ya quedó respondida…− entonces lo miró fijamente− No, aun tienes la duda− afirmó incrédula− por si no fue suficiente la escena que presenciaste, donde Draco casi…− no pudo decirlo, en cambio la joven agachó la cabeza, pero una llamarada de rabia subió por su pecho y volvió a la carga− ¿sabes algo? Creo que no le debo ninguna explicación a un…

− ¿Un qué? – preguntó él de manera cortante cuando ella se quedo callada− vamos continua, creo que ya me has insultado bastante hoy, como para que ahora vengas a retractarte, di lo que realmente piensas de mí, estoy preparado. – soltó con determinación.

−Eres un bastardo, si eso es lo que eres, un bastado inconstante, creía profesor Snape que lo suyo con las mujeres era de una sola noche, pero por lo visto Pansy se llevó el premio mayor, logró hacer lo que nadie más, romper las inquebrantables barreras de Severus Snape, logró hacer que usted rompiera sus propias reglas.

− ¿Estas insinuando que la Sta. Parkinson y yo?

− Yo no insinué nada, más bien lo estaba afirmando.

− ¿Quién te dijo eso? Estas equivocada porque con ella yo solo…

− ¡No quiero saberlo! Y no importa quién me lo haya dicho, lo único importante aquí es que ya quedo demostrado que yo solo fui una más en tu interminable lista de mujeres y que para ti no signifiqué más que lo que habría significado una noche con una prostituta del callejón knockturn. – Hermione trató de librarse del agarre del hombre pero este simplemente no la soltó y en cambio la acercó más a sí.

− No sabes cuánto te equivocas, Hermione tu para mi eres por mucho la persona más importante con la que haya estado nunca…

− ¡deja de hacer esto! ¿Qué no te cansas de ilusionarme para luego destrozarme por dentro una y otra vez? Ya solo déjame ir de a…− la castaña no pudo continuar, unos labios suaves rozaban los suyos con hambre, en una batalla sincronizada, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero correspondía al beso sin poder detenerse, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y finalmente llegaba hasta su barbilla, se separaron después de unos gloriosos y delirantes instantes. − ¿Por qué?

− No pienso dejarte ir nunca más. – Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, estaba llena de dudas, pero unos pasos fuera de la enfermería la hicieron cerrarla de nuevo− te lo juro – dijo Snape antes de separarse de ella para que la medimaga no los encontrara de semejante forma. La chica logró sonreír ante eso, pero luego se detuvo, tenía que parecer enferma, sino ¿Cómo justificarían su visita en el lugar?

−Profesor Snape− oyeron venir de la anciana, con aquel tono preocupado que siempre usaba cuando alguien llegaba a su lugar de trabajo. – Sta. Granger ¿sucede algo?

−Veras Poppy, sucede que la Sta… − estaba por decir la verdad de los hechos, al fin y al cabo la había llevado allí porque quería que la revisaran y aun lo deseaba, pero ¿Cómo debía decirlo? ¿Sucede que casi abusaron de ella en un pasillo, podrías revisarla?

− Madame Pomfrey, lo que pasa es que venía caminando por las escaleras y de repente me sentí débil, si el profesor no hubiera estado cerca, probablemente estaría desmallada ahí o tal vez habría caído desde quien sabe que piso – Severus levantó una ceja. – el insiste en que usted me revise aunque yo ya le dije que me siento bien y que eso no es necesario.

− ¿Cómo que no es necesario? De acá no sales hasta que me asegure de que te encuentras perfectamente.

La medimaga la hizo sentarse en el borde de la camilla y dándole la espalda a Snape se dispuso a revisar a la leona. La mujer revoloteaba a su alrededor con mil hechizos, revisando su temperatura, peso, y otras mil cosas sin prestarle ninguna atención a lo que hacían esos dos.

−m-e-n-t-i-r-o-s-a – gesticuló Snape.

Hermione le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil, haciendo que Severus se burlara, entonces la chica comenzó a hacer un montón de muecas con el único fin de hacerlo reír, y casi lo logró, pero de repente Severus se llevó el dedo índice a la boca como diciéndole que no se le ocurriera hacer ruido, y apuntando con su varita a la espalda de la medimaga grabo algo en su túnica blanca, Hermione no podía ver lo que era.

−profesor Snape, parece que no es nada serio, solo necesita un poco de descanso y… − Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada− la enfermera se giró a verla − ¿pasa algo querida? – Hermione negó efusivamente con las mejillas coloradas.

El letrero en su espalda rezaba: le beso el trasero al que no debe ser nombrado, por una noche de pasión con Flitwick.

−como decía profesor solo necesita descansar y seguir una dieta balanceada. Ya puedes irte Hermione−dijo la enfermera viéndola nuevamente−aunque ya es mas tarde del toque de queda, quizás deberías quedarte aquí.

− Yo me encargo Poppy− intervino Snape.

−Muy bien Severus, y tu linda si vuelves a sentirte mal no dudes en venir a verme− sonrió la medimaga a Hermione.

Salieron de la enfermería uno al lado del otro, un tanto separados, las puertas se cerraron y Hermione estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su profesor.

− Bien Sta. La acompaño hasta su torre. –Soltó él antes de que ella hiciera nada. Hermione se quedo de piedra en el lugar, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho y una ceja arqueada, mientras él seguía caminando hacia las escaleras.

Tras alejarse unos seis pasos de la castaña Severus dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa irónica marcada en el rostro.

− ¿Qué no te gusta la idea de que te acompañe hasta tu sala común? – siseó el hombre, Hermione caminó hasta él, sin decir palabra.

−Al diablo la sala común Severus, ahora mismo preferiría el cuarto de escobas de Filch, así que mejor mueve ese trasero y llévame a tu despacho de una buena vez o voy a empezar a gritar en este instante… − amenazó la chica.

− Adelante− casi se burló él.

La chica empezó a gritar a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

−Estás loca, no puedo creer que lo hicieras, justo ahora que logramos disimular frente a Poppy− dijo él empujándola tras una columna, mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano. Ella trató de apartarle la mano pero él no la soltaba. − ¿vas a dejar de gritar? – preguntó él en un susurro. Ella asintió viéndolo a los ojos. El hombre retiró la mano de la boca de la castaña lentamente.

− Solo si me besas Severus− chantajeó ella.

− En serio estás loca, una cosa es que Poppy nos encuentre a los dos escondidos como niños chiquitos tras esta columna y otra muy diferente que nos encuentre besándonos. Así que no te voy a besar y ya quédate en silencio. – pudieron escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de la enfermería.

−Entonces tendré que volver a gritar− amenazó la chica para después abrir la boca. Pero no consiguió nada porque Severus ya la estaba besando. Se podían escuchar los pasos acercarse únicamente opacados por sus agitadas respiraciones y el repiquetear de sus corazones contra su pecho. Era un milagro que ya no los hubieran encontrado.

− ¿ay alguien ahí? – Preguntó la enfermera – Severus se separó de Hermione, y se asomó por la columna, la anciana medimaga estaba a medio pasillo de donde se encontraban, si no se movían ya, seguro los encontraría, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para escapar si es que la medimaga apuntaba hacia otro lado su varita y ellos no hacían ningún ruido.

Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta de un aula para echar un vistazo, era su oportunidad, Severus agarró a Hermione por la cintura le susurró al oído que hiciera silencio y se dejo caer de espaldas, pero ninguno de los dos toco el suelo en ningún momento, a su alrededor se comenzaron a desdibujar las paredes, nuevamente Hermione se encontró rodeada por esa bruma negra y solo podía ser consciente de los brazos de Severus a su alrededor, ¿estaban volando dentro del castillo?, pronto se detuvieron, estaban a un solo tramo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

− ¿Qué hacemos aquí Severus? – preguntó Hermione enojada.

−Vamos solo ve a dormir y te prometo que mañana…− comenzó el pocionista.

−Mañana nada, si no quieres que vaya a las mazmorras, − la chica se separó de él dando pasos hacia atrás− entonces… ven por mi y trata de impedírmelo− Hermione se topó con la barandilla de la escalera y simplemente se lanzó de espaldas hacia el vacio.

− ¡Hermione! – Severus corrió hasta la baranda y lo único que pudo ver fue una mancha de humo blanco que descendía presurosamente− bueno si eso quieres− sonrió Snape para luego lanzarse él también hacia abajo, la alcanzó justo antes de que llegara al vestíbulo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó arrastrándola con él, mientras ella lo golpeaba y empujaba para librarse de su agarre. Se detuvieron nuevamente.

−No quiero no lo entiendes…− dijo ella apartándolo para darse la vuelta− oh− dijo al ver que lo único que había del otro lado era la gran puerta del despacho de Snape.

−Parece que si lo entendí ¿no crees? – Severus abrió la puerta dejándola pasar− Tal vez el hecho de que saltaras desde la séptima planta me convenció.

La castaña entró en el despacho seguida por él, y tan pronto como entraron el se quedó en silencio.

− ¿Por qué no querías que viniera Severus? – preguntó ella de repente− ¿a caso tú no quieres…?

−No, no nada de eso, claro que quiero estar contigo, ya te lo dije no te voy a dejar ir nunca más.

−Bueno siendo así− Hermione se acerco a él sensualmente, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso.

Los ánimos comenzaron a encenderse, sus corazones latían sin control y pulmones se inflaban y volvían a quedar vacios tan deprisa que no sabían cómo podían recibir oxigeno suficiente, se deseaban y podían sentirlo, la ropa comenzó a sobrarles y Hermione despojó a Severus de su túnica, levita y camisa con un agilidad increíble, mientras que él la conducía hasta su habitación.

− ¿Estás segura de esto?

−vamos Severus no soy un virgen ni mucho menos y lo sabes, si es por lo de esta tarde con Malfoy… no te preocupes por eso, fue solo un hecho desafortunado, mejor hay que olvidarnos de él ¿no te parece?

−tienes razón yo no debí recordártelo…

−Shhh – dijo ella simplemente mientras dejaba deslizar su túnica por sus hombros.

Severus la miro, hipnotizado con sus ojos avellana mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre los botones de su blusa, desatándolos uno a uno, ella volvió a lanzarse contra sus labios, enredando sus manos en su cabello, Snape la acercó más hacia sí, para después despojarla de su diminuta falda, y recostarla sobre la cama con solo la ropa interior, entonces se deshizo de su pantalón y se posicionó sobre la chica. Con lentitud se despojaron de las últimas prendas que les quedaban.

Se hicieron uno, ambos se anhelaban y deseaban fervientemente, con cada centímetro de piel y con cada poro de su cuerpo. Terminaron exhaustos sobre la cama uno al lado del otro, él la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

…

−Eres una escultura perfecta− dijo Severus mientras la observaba desnuda en la mañana.

−corrección, obviando el dilema que supone lo que es la perfección, no soy una escultura perfecta Severus, soy tu escultura perfecta.

− Bueno escultura perfecta, seas de quien seas, es hora de levantarse y arreglarse, porque usted Sta. Tiene clases que recibir y yo unas cuantas que impartir.

−Wow profesor ahora me queda más claro.

− ¿Qué cosa?

−El funcionamiento de la escuela, ya sabe que los estudiantes reciben las clases y que los profesores las enseñan.

−Usted es una insufrible e insolente sabelotodo, Sta.

− Y usted es un gruñón y mal encarado profesor, así que estamos iguales, además creía que hace un momento yo era una "escultura perfecta", ¿desde cuándo la perfección empezó a ser tan imperfecta?

− ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan sabelotodo y dirigirte de una vez al baño, para que te duches y vayas a tus preciadas clases?

− ¡Merlín! Severus ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tengo que ir yo solita a ese lugar desconocido a darme una ducha por mi cuenta?, no yo no lo creo, profesor… tendrá que acompañarme.

−y ¿Qué más se le antoja Sta.?¿No quiere que le enseñe de casualidad, como usar una barra de jabón?

− Eso sería estupendo, a decir verdad creo que lo he estado haciendo mal, durante todos estos años.

−Eres una insufrible sabelotodo− dijo Severus para luego tomar la mano de la chica y llevársela para el baño, tenía unas cuantas cosas que enseñarle en la regadera.

− Pero de ahora en adelante seré…

−Mi insufrible sabelotodo.

FIN

* * *

><p>OK chicasos si es que hay alguno que me lea, aquí les traigo el capítulo final, no quise terminarla como una historia color de rosa, casados con hijos, etc… me pareció mejor dejarlo a la imaginación, además cualquier cosa puede pasar con estos dos, al fin están juntos y eso es suficiente para mi, espero que también para ustedes, en todo caso aun queda el epilogo que también será muy diferente de cualquiera que hayan leído o al menos de los que yo he leído y para este incluiré algo que prometí hace muchos caps… y nunca escribí así que espérenlo espero no demorarme con él.

Bueno por ultimo agradezco los reviews de Jisi Snape, mar-627, Cedwind Ayres, Pandora 0000 y MariaLestrange23 ya que no lo había hecho por PM… Tambien a todos los demás que dejan review y a los que leen sin hacerlo.


	14. Epilogo

Bueno aquí traje el epilogo… va dedicado a mis escritores favoritos hoy en su día, ok hace como hora y media dejo de ser su día pero de todas maneras ;)

**Epilogo.**

Hermione se miró en el espejo, su cabello perfectamente alisado, su falda corta y su túnica ajustada, tal cual Ginny la había vestido aquella vez, se estaba maquillando como ella le había enseñado. Podía ver a Severus observarla fijamente por el reflejo del espejo, con el seño fruncido y recostado en la cama ya completamente vestido, la verdad se había quedado dormida, la jornada de la noche anterior había terminado muy tarde o ¿debería decir más bien muy temprano? Total eso no importaba mucho ahora, la cuestión es que se le había hecho tarde y Severus había decidido ser considerado con ella justo esa mañana y la había dejado dormir porque se veía encantadora y supremamente cansada y bla bla… ya era demasiado tarde como para irse a la sala común, ya que a esa hora no había duda de que alguien notaría que efectivamente no había dormido allí.

–No me gusta tu nuevo tú– soltó Severus despues de observarla mucho tiempo.

–¿No te gusta o te excita demaciado como para soportarlo frente a una clase? –Hermione se dió la vuelta con un delineador en la mano, ella no era tan buena maquillandose los ojos con magia como Ginny así que prefería hacerlo a mano.

–¡No me gusta!... y me excita demaciado– cedió el profesor.

– todo esto, no sera mas bien por la reaccion que genera en los demas hombres a mi alrredor ¿cierto?

–¿Y si lo fuera que? – Snape la taladró con los ojos.

– ¿Estas celoso Severus? – casi rió ella

–Nooo – Severus giró la cabeza hacia la pared– ¿debería estarlo?

–vamos que yo no cambiaría a li murcielago divino por nada– hermione se abalanzó sobre él y se le subió a horjacadas. Su mini faldita revelaba mas de lo necesario en esa pocición, el hombre trago audiblemente mientras trataba de concentrarse en mirarla a la cara con una ceja enarcada– ok bien como no puedo decirte curcilerias, entonces pongamoslo de este modo, tu me dejas consevar esta apariencia y yo juro solemnemente que todo esto es para este murcielago amargado– la chica deslizó sus manos desde sus hombros y delineando su figura, paso por su cintura, cadera y finalmente delineo sus piernas, hasta que terminó el camino y posó ambas manos sobre el estomago de Severus.

–Yo pensaba que ya todo esto era mio– dijo él con falsa indignación. –pero si lo pones de esa manera, tengo una condición.

–¿y esa es…?–preguntó ella.

–Me dejaras hacerle una broma a cualquier hombre que haya, quiera o vaya a ser capaz de poner sus manos sobre ti.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa, eso había sonado sumamente posesivo, pero en realidad eso le encantaba.

− ¿Qué tan grande sería esa broma tuya?– la chica le enseño su dedo índice y pulgar separados por unos tres centímetros. El la miró y le enseñó los suyos lo mas separados que su mano le permitía− ¿prometes no excederte? – dijo ella no muy convencida de lo que pedía y de lo que estaba por aceptar, Severus asintió con una expresión que parecía decir depende de lo que consideres exceso. – está bien− aceptó al fin la chica.

− Esta bien, ahora vámonos que tenemos que ir al comedor a desayunar− la apremió él, mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos, esperando a que ella se bajara de su regazo.

− ¿estás seguro que tenemos que ir? – preguntó ella viéndolo con una sonrisa de lujuria pura, casi ronroneándole.

−Sí definitivamente, tenemos que ir al desayuno− el hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama aun con ella a horcajadas, pero al ver como su cara entristecía de repente, la beso suavemente− es que estoy seguro de que pasarán cosas interesantes por allá.

− Como quieras− dijo ella un poco enfadada, pero se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

Tendría que usar un hechizo desilusionador, no podía salir así como así del despacho de Snape a esas horas de la mañana. La chica se puso a la espalda del hombre, el saldría primero.

Severus abrió la puerta y sonrió con lascivia cuando sintió a alguien tocar su entrepierna abrazándolo por la espalda.

Un par de Slytherins de primero se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos y no le quitaron la vista de encima, hasta que se perdieron en la escalera que llevaba al vestíbulo, no todos los días se puede ver a Snape sonriendo de esa extraña manera, de hecho verlo sonreír era tan raro, como para esperar que en cualquier momento empezara a temblar con tal magnitud, que la tierra sucumbiría acabando con la humanidad.

…

Hermione se había quitado el hechizo desilusionador y había entrado poco después de que Severus lo hiciera, ahora se hallaba sentada junto a Ronald por un lado y junto a Cormac por el otro, McLaggen aun la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne, si bien le gustaba sentir que despertaba el deseo de los hombres, la sonrisa insinuadora del chico la hacía sentir incomoda y no por lo que eso implicaba y los pensamientos impropios que debía de haber tenido él con ella y que seguro debía estar teniendo ahora mismo, sino por la mirada de cierto profesor que seguramente estaría pendiente de toda esa escenita.

Ella trataba de ignorar al máximo al chico pero el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran adheridos como ventosas a sus respectivas novias no la dejaba con muchas opciones de distracción, lo único que le quedaba era empezar una conversación consigo misma para no poner atención a lo que Cormac le estaba diciendo.

−Estas preciosa hoy− comenzó el león.

−gracias− la chica sonrió forzadamente no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo a la mesa de profesores, por supuesto que él estaba mirando, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

La chica se volvió rápidamente hacia Cormac que se retorcía en el asiento codeándola un poco, el chico tenía el rostro desencajado, con los ojos abiertos y si no se equivocaba ¿se estaba sonrojando?, de repente se puso de pie de un brinco, e intento salir del asiento de la mesa.

− ¿Estás bien? ¿Cormac? – Hermione lo halo del brazo, ya que él los sostenía firmemente sobre su bajo abdomen.

El joven soltó el brazo con un gemido y de repente un enorme bulto se alzó frente a los ojos de la chica, Hermione soltó el brazo del chico y simplemente se dio la vuelta. ¿Era una erección? ¿Merlín como es que le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Una enorme carcajada se oyó en toda la sala y Cormac simplemente no se movía en cambio se había quedado como paralizado, ahí con esa cosa prácticamente junto a su cara

Severus…. Severus debía estar pensando lo peor, la chica lo volvió a mirar con su mejor cara de inocencia, pero el hombre parecía más divertido que otra cosa, entonces él le guiño el ojo y disimuladamente le enseño su dedo índice y pulgar, lo mas separados que podía, era solo una de sus bromas, Hermione se quedó viendo fijamente hacia Ronald, de repente habían cesado los besos de las parejas a su alrededor y todos parecían bastante divertidos con la situación, entonces ¿porqué ella no se estaba divirtiendo? ¡ah! ¡claro!, pues porque era ella la causante de todo ese circo, entonces ocurrió algo aun peor Ronald comenzó a removerse incomodo en el asiento y se puso de pie tal cual había hecho Mclaggen. ¡Genial! ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella para merecer eso?, nada… se dijo con sarcasmo, solo había jugado el juego de pongamos celoso a Snape, había cambiado de look, había despertado el deseo de muchos y por si fuera poco había aparentado que le encantaba tener la atención de todos ellos, y entonces había venido su trató con Malfoy, mierda Malfoy, al menos a Harry que estaba justo en frente nada parecía pasarle ella miró en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, el rubio se levantó repentinamente ¡no podía ser!

Súbitamente centenares de jóvenes comenzaron a removerse incómodos, las risas cesaron y todos los chicos parecían nerviosos, casi rogando que nada les pasara a ellos. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia Severus, pero entonces encontró aquella barrera incomoda llamada el bulto de Ronald justo en medio, solo pudo llegar vislumbrar como su oscuro profesor se encogía de hombros, lavándose la culpa. Hermione atinó simplemente a cruzarse de brazos sobre la mesa y dejar caer la cabeza allí, al fin y al cabo todo era una maldita venganza y algo le decía que Severus no solo se vengaba de los chicos, lo peor es que ella le había dado el permiso, al final todo se devuelve en tu contra y te golpea fuerte en la cabeza, aunque a veces el dolor se pasa más rápido si viene acompañado por tu ración personal de Snape. Y esa noche ella definitivamente pediría doble ración, porque cierto murciélago se la debía.


End file.
